A Soul of Darkness
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: It has been six months since the Siege of Ga'Hoole, Ezylryb and Princess Autumn Rose marry in the fall. During a time of merriment for the owls of Ambala and Ga'Hoole, Mordecai and his orb means that an Owl Goddess comes out of hiding and she calls upon The Band for help. And the fate of the forces rests in their claws... Assuming Soren is ok, after a messy break up with Otulissa
1. Chapter 1: Annerversary

A Soul of Darkness

Chapter 1: Anniversary

Those final minutes of the battle, Nyra looked at the sight of her first husband go after the owlet named Soren, challenging him to the duel that lead to his death… Impaled on the flaming stick the young owl wields. How the mighty have fallen… To have been killed by nary an owlet, oh how karma had rewarded the owl who had destroyed lives and tore apart kingdoms. But those left behind… Especially those who were close to Lord Metalbeak, like his wife, Nyra, and the General of the Pure Ones, Elanore, were devastated, unable to get to grips with what happened.

When Kludd had returned, he made a promise to the Pure Ones and to the widow of the fallen leader. It has been a year since Kludd Canner had been crowned the lord and sovereign, the Lord High Tyto, of the Pure Ones. In the year that has been, Kludd has done much, even sieged against the Ga'Hoole tree and nearly killed the owl who killed their last king, who is also his younger brother, Soren. And in this year that has been, since the coronation, many things have changed, especially a relationship status. Kludd married Nyra three months ago and their lives could not be happier.

But tonight… Happiness may turn to sadness…

Kludd is lying in bed, asleep with his wife, Nyra resting on him. The first rays of moonlight come into the room and Kludd opens his brown eyes, peering down to see his beloved girl happily asleep. It has been hours since he saw her last, a long while when you have undying love for the only one to ever share the same feelings. Caring about him more than his family would, and no matter what, she will always love him, she promised upon the night she had taken his last name, upon the night of their marriage.

"Evening, beautiful…" Kludd murmurs, kissing her head as she stirs awake

"Good evening, my love…" Nyra softly replies before a yawn, "Happy coronation day…"

"I am lucky to be king to a mighty kingdom such as this one…" He smiles, as Nyra sits up a bit and turns to face him and he runs a wing down her face, "And to be husband and mate to a woman like you, my Nyra…"

"Someday you will be king, legend, husband… and father." She answers, before another yawn and stretching a bit, it seems she is not an evening person, she is. Oftentimes struggling to get up by herself without gentle encouragement from her mate

Kludd immediately sits up in urgency, "Nyra, are you pregnant?"

"No, Kludd…" She sadly sighs, "How can we? We have not mated in so long, ergo, not with child… And you have been so busy to pay me mind…"

"I have been busy, Nyra." He says with a whiny tone, like a whiney brat of an owlet, proving her point "Running a kingdom and managing a monarchy takes work."

"I know…" Nyra distantly answers, before a dishearten sigh, "I just don't want our marriage to go like my last one… Too busy to be in each other's embrace… And then… you die and leave me all alone in this cruel harsh world…"

Kludd holds her close, "I promised never to leave you on our wedding. I promised to stay with you, and sure as hagsmire I will not perish by the hand of Guardian nor my brother, the coward Soren. Nyra… the memorial will be held as planned… before my celebration of my coronation. This night means more to you than I, the night being when became king… it was the night where your husband's life was… Torn away like petals from a flower."

"Will you be accompanying me...?" She asks, trying to stifle a smile to grin and bear the pain that the memory brings to her fragile heart. She plans to go to where he was buried… to lay flowers with Elanore, who was nary so young to have been put through the same traumas of losing someone like a father to her.

"I will. I will not leave you alone on this night, my wife. I promised that I wouldn't let you go through this night alone…" He answers, kissing her head, "One year ago… My brother did something to hurt you without even raising a talon. He took away your husband, and killed the king. But, now… as I took his place as lord of the Pure Ones and your husband, his murder will meet the demise that I plan for him… as well as for all the things he has done to me these past years… He let me fall…"

Kludd looks at the scar in the dressing table, in the wall in front of their bed and remembers what was, before seeing flames in his reflection. Closing his eyes and shaking off the thought, things return to normal. Like Nyra he bears the battle scars since that night… that night where everything changed forever. The Guardians saw it as a great victory, but the Pure Ones saw it as a tragedy…

"This is a stressful night for us… Celebrating my rise to power, at the cost of an owl who shares the same blood as I killing the former." Kludd continues

"Will you be coming to lay flowers with me, Kludd?" Nyra asks, tears starting to fall from her beautiful blue eyes, "Coming up to where we used to sit and look over this castle to lay flowers with me and Elanore at the site that he rest?"

"Of course, my love." He answers, using his wing to wipe the tears away from his queen's eyes, "Do not cry, my dear. I want you to be strong tonight… I know that it is hard, but… I'll be by your side, and I will not stray away, leaving my girl alone on this night. No… Before we can celebrate my one year… we will honour the life of Metalbeak."

"I love you, Kludd…" Nyra whispers, burrowing her head into his chest feathers and continuing to cry. She has changed over this time, as she has become more open to her feelings, something she hasn't done since ages ago was cry, but around Kludd she can cry… "I never want… Want you to leave me like Metalbeak did… I never want to see you die and do nothing, Kludd. Never…"

"I love you too, Nyra. Oh sure as hagsmire I do and i will never, ever, make you relive an ordeal like that ever again." Kludd says, tearing up himself though he doesn't want to make himself look weak

_"I promise…"_

* * *

A year ago, the Guardians took up arms to defeat the evil that had risen. Of course, it was all towards a plan they have been working on for ever so long… Since their defeats in the Northern Kingdoms, during both the final days of the battles, which lead to The Battle of the Ice Claws, and their defeat in the North, allowing Lydea Schana to reclaim her birth rite, the Northern Throne, the Pure Ones had gone into hiding… In that time building an army of soldiers, kidnapping owlets to moonblink and search for flecks, and then to bait a trap which meant that the Guardians would meet their demise.

They didn't count on a Barn Owl named Soren, who is the brother of the current king, Kludd. Soren and his friend had escaped and then, with the additions of Digger, Twilight and Mrs P. had flown to Ga'Hoole. They didn't count on their plan being foiled… Upon when Soren's young sister, Eglantine, had come out of the moonblinking trance, telling her brother that Allomere is a traitor, Soren and his friends flew to the Guardians' aid. After the daring rescue, and all else that happened, the battle ended in the Pure Ones retreating…

_Because Soren had slain Metalbeak, impaling him on the flaming branch he hath carry_

A full year on, and several months since the siege that the Pure Ones had done on Ga'Hoole itself, the celebration of that night where the notorious Metalbeak had met his demise, happens to fall upon another celebration. As it turns out, the harvest festival, is held on the exactly the same night this year! Who would have predicted such a coincidence? The Great Hall is to be decorated for the celebrations that begin at midnight… and here to see how it goes on are the higher of command.

"Who knew that the downfall of Metalbeak anniversary would be on the same night as the harvest festival?" Boron, the King of the Great Tree, exclaims, still a little astonished himself

"Well, the dates can work in very strange ways indeed, Boron." Ezylryb, second in command of the King and long-time friend of the Nyctea family says, nodding with agreement as to the coincidence, "And it is only two weeks until my wedding too."

"The preparations that her grace is ordering are driving everyone bonkers." Barran, the Queen of Ga'Hoole, scorns in distain, not to be rude to her friend, but not even she was like this before her wedding

"My Autumn can be quite the bridezilla…" Ezylryb says, pulling a face upon how much she has been like that lately

They enter the hall and everyone is hard at work doing the final additions for tonight. Like a girl with her makeup, or just like Princess Autumn with this wedding coming up, everything has to be perfect to the last detail, as this is to be a celebration for two reasons of course. Decorations are hung by those who volunteer to be in the group, the music chaw is beginning to set up on the stage… It may be a little while until midnight, but the urgency is felt, especially since it's practice before this royal wedding coming up. And let me tell you now, it will be huge as owls from two kingdoms will be present, especially the (remaining) family of the Ambalan Princess.

Boron eyes some food, "I'll be right back…"

Barran and Ezylryb roll their eyes, as sometimes they cannot believe Boron…

"He has a hissy fit about me over-indulging and yet here he is already hitting the snack table." Barran exclaims, fuming with outrage

"It looks like Digger may have a rival." Ezylryb quips

The queen herself laughs, as she knows of how that owl can get around food, much worse than Boron nowadays can be. The lad doesn't get the concept of table manners, but that can be excused, because no one is perfect, really.

"How is The Band, Ezylryb?" The Queen asks, "I hear they have passed their training stage, with flying colours too."

"They are all well." He replies with a nod, "They have really lived up to the expectations and, it was surprising that they passed training stage, though they hadn't even been trained in anything like this before. And they surely hadn't attended the GTA. I believe they have a real knack with it, like you the first time you picked up a sword when you were young."

"I suppose that we all have a good reason to celebrate tonight." She smiles, "Of course, there may be those who find our victory to be of such disgust, _they_ being those Pure Ones. But… Karma did get that destroyer back… For what he did to innocents and… for what they did to my family, and to Lydea's."

Ezylryb has a discerning grimace, as he knows as to the horrors that have gone by as years passed… And in the North, like Kuneer and Tyto Forest, the monarchy was surely destroyed in one night alone. There are presumed to be survivors, like Lydea, but that remains unknown. But to stray away from the negatives of what the tyrant had done, tonight is a celebration and it intends to be a big one, for all to enjoy. –And as Ezylryb thinks of it, the final fortnight until fall comes around and until wedding bells are a ringing…

Oddly enough, the harvest is in the final Sunday of summer this year... Figure that'd be strange like the coincidental dates are.

* * *

It is a day where everything had fallen apart. They were on the first step onto taking over this world, until Soren had shown up. The individual memories of that night are burned into their minds, like the scar on the side of Kludd's face. Nyra hasn't much effort to do much, her ladies in waiting feeling that they have to do everything for her, because she just doesn't seem to be moving. Upon the ladies getting out her garments, the very same she had worn on the night that she said goodbye, Kludd calls the ladies off with a wave of his wing. Dressing her as she has this same expression on her face… After placing on her cape, Kludd holds his wife close.

"The memory just haunts me…" Nyra whispers

"I know it hurts, I know." Kludd says, feeling a stinging in the scar on his face, "If you need to leave at any time… Just tell me and we can leave, nothing to it. I will be here for you, as your husband now."

Picking up the crown, silver with black stones, with back veil, placing it on her head, she remains silent and sad… But before they can celebrate Kludd's coronation, they must take time, for Nyra's sake, to remember the night.

"We will be late if we don't leave now." Kludd says, wrapping his wing around her

The door opens and they take off down the hallway… On their way to a ceremony planned for the Inner Circle and those who care to attend. Most stop to mourn the loss, but there are some who just forget the past, and look to the future; they were given the choice not to attend if they so choose. However, for the ball later tonight, it is a mandatory attendance, for all members of the aristocracy and for the soldiers.

* * *

The event started early in Ga'Hoole, everyone enjoying themselves, especially the young ones, they don't really know what happened hat year ago, aside from what happened in the story, but they'd just be running amuck. Arriving late, Soren and Otulissa enter and Otulissa is just angry and she storms ahead. The rest of their friendship group noticing and just bracing for it, as their relationship has really hit the rocks, they've been at each other's throats nowadays, but they are sure that it's just a phase. Since Otulissa is in her final year of Guardian Training Academy training, in the highest class, she spends a little more time on her homework and when she plans a date, Soren either seems to have to blow it off, or come late sometimes. He has been busy lately and it isn't his fault, he just finished training stage if anything.

"Where have you been?" Gylfie asks

"Yeah, if anyone were to be concerned, you're late." Twilight says

"We wold have been here earlier if _someone_ wasn't taking his dear sweet time when picking me up." Otulissa coldly snaps toward her boyfriend

"Well, if someone didn't have to spend _so_ much time on her outfit, we'd be quicker." Soren retorts, agitated that they are going to start the argument again

"Oh yeah, sure, blame me. It's not like you have anyone else to blame for how tarty and distant you have been, mister 'I-completed-training-stage-and-uses-it-as-an-excu se'. She scowls

"I was doing stuff for tonight!" Soren growls

"Hey, it's a party. You can't fight during a party, believe me, in the North it is impossible. So stop fighting." Strix Struma mediates, as people have started drawing attention to it, she then looks over to where Digger is, "At least Digger is doing something better compared to you too, arguing with each other."

"Not now." They both say to her

Strix takes some offence to that, she looks to Twilight, and he shrugs and they just have to deal with it. Gylfie herself heads off n Diggers general direction, either to tell him off or just to ignore the once again fight that Soren and Otulissa regularly have. As said before, some are starting to pay attention to their little fight, as they start to make a scene. They don't see it, but their friends are just embarrassed right about now…

"You always forget that I am busy with Senior Year this year, you know that we don't just study to be Guardians, no, we study school subjects to get an education. We get homework! I am not just as free all the time anymore." Otulissa snaps

"I haven't forgotten, you are just so demanding and I have my own problems, ok. I have my own problems." Soren retorts

"Oh, really? You just keep so many secrets from me. You didn't tell me that you were having problems with your parents a few months back, now did you?" She growls, "It is always like I am the last to know about everything."

"I don't mean to…" He says, trying to get a word in

"I'm going to go sit with my friends." Otulissa says, turning her back, "At least they care about me, unlike the owl who is my boyfriend who lives completely two different lives and leaves me last on pretty much everything!"

"Oh, go and sit with the girls, now eh? You spend more time with them and complain about when I am not spending time with you?" Soren asks in aggravated rhetoric

They then storm off in different directions and everyone and everything is silent, even the Monarchs are shocked of how horrible things have become, not even they argue like that whenever they're just really ticked off. Boron then nods towards Madame Plonk and the music starts again, to try and move things on, especially as it is said 'show is over, kits just go away now..'. Attention is drawn elsewhere when they hear the giggling of owlets.

Ezylryb and Boron watch as Autumn plays dance instructor to a bunch of young owlets, the owlets imitating most of the things that she does as it is follow the leader. It is often said that Autumn would make a good mother, as she has such an expertise with the owlets. Barran comes back after speaking something, she notices her friend and all the young owlets, and she chuckles, as owlets don't seem to be the likeliest of those who know this sort of dancing.

"It looks like follow the leader." Barran laughs

"Then why aren't they following me?" Boron quips

Ezylryb merely facewings as Barran has to be the one who laughs, it's funny, but really… Not the best time, never is the best time. And Autumn is a Princess of Ambala, so really, she does have a high command in a sense. But it is still pretty funny, come to think about it.

Soren is storming around, that is before coming across Autumn and the owlets, and upon first glance, and Eglantine runs up and hugs her brother, who is taken by surprise.

"Oh, hey, Eg." Soren says, "Where'd you come from?"

"I'm learning to dance from Miss Autumn. It's so fun!" Eglantine chirps happily

Autumn, with about 20 owlets following her comes up to Soren, twirling around a bit the owlets are before stopping.

"It's more likely follow the leader than dancing." Autumn says

"Mr Soren, could you tell us a story?" One of the owlets say

The other owlets pipe up at the sound of hearing a story, Autumn giggles herself, as she finds it really cute the owlets are so enthusiastic about stories. She finds as being the ambassador to the arts, storytelling is an art, whether it be a story in spoken word, written down in a book or even a performed play. And by the looks of it, these owlets like stories, and it's pretty clear on that one.

"Well, not now, but later I will." Soren says, much to the dismay of the owlets, "I'm sorry kiddies, but I have to go. Later ok. Why don't you keep practicing your dancing with Autumn, hmm?'

"Bye, Soren." The owlets say

As Soren heads off, his younger sister Eglantine following him, while Autumn tells them to a crazy dance, much to the amusement of those who are watching. Back at the officials table, Ezylryb and the monarchs are discussing things that is before seeing Soren in the comer of the eye.

"Ah, Soren, there you are." Ezylryb says, "The owlets are the ones who are having the most fun at the moment, unlike these two who have been sitting around here for the past half hour."

"I'd rather sit it out, just watching makes me tired." Boron retorts, slightly offended at the notion of being called lazy, "It is good to see you in good spirits… Even if you and Miss Perrin had a nasty spat, making quite the scene there."

"Yeah… Embarrassed…" Soren distantly replies

"Lad, are you sure you want to tell the story?" Boron asks, with concern "It does have mention of… well, you know who I mean."

"I'll tell the story of Metalbeak's downfall, I do not care if it mentions word of my brother…" Soren confidently answers

"That is my favourite story." Eglantine says, breaking the very stress of the moment, "It's my favourite besides the Battle of the Ice Claws."

Barran chuckles, "It is mine too."

"Alright, if I may have everyone's attention. Madame Plonk, if you may please silence the music." Boron says

Everyone turns around and Madame Plonk silences the choir and the members of the ensemble by giving a gesture. With nearly a thousand eyes peering at him, Soren takes a deep breath, as he doesn't want the pressure to get to his head. It is bad enough that the true identity of this Metalbeak is his brother. It is bad that the King of Ga'Hoole knows now, but to tell the denizens of Ga'Hoole the story of the downfall of Metalbeak, which has through mention of his brother, Kludd, whom is now the o who leads the Pure Ones assuming his alias… It seems pretty difficult now don't it?

"It was a year ago this very night, a year ago that a terrible owl was slain. He had raged wars, killed king and queens, caused the downfalls of monarchies. He was known as Metalbeak." Boron begins

The crowd is within a murmur of discussion, the ones at least maybe in their early thirty's and above should remember the Northern Coup, in the tundra, should remember the Northern Tyto War and Rosewood Siege in Tyto Forest and all the things that happened in Kuneer. They should remember all the things in Ambala with the Kin Royals and the senate massacre, and if anything, the wars and battles are what gave Metalbeak the title, The Destroyer. Before it just starts to get a little carried away, and Boron's patience with the sudden interruption running out, the king himself tells them to silence, politely.

"Well, Soren had asked me if it would be wise to tell the story, how the owlet that was kidnapped later on found the tree and then had slain the bastard Metalbeak, and by the looks of it, it seems necessary to. As this is a celebration to commemorate the night that he had died, a major turning point in the history of the world. As we strive for well important peace in this world, I guess that stories are important when it comes to history." Boron says

Barran cuts him off, "Enough of your blabbering, dear."

"Oh, yes. I should." Boron says, realising his common error, before turning to Soren, "Soren, I'll hand it over to you to tell the story."

Soren breathes a sigh as the audience applauds and he stands. He said that it wouldn't be a problem when he had said he would, since he understands the significance, but in the back of his mind, there is mention of Kludd and all, but regardless, it means to be told for the last part. Soren tells the story, through the mention of his brother's name oftentimes just brings pain, as he now knows what betrayal really feels like, but there is persistence on his side.

At the end, everyone applauds and the owlets are especially happy, because they like when they are told stories. The Queen, Barran, applauds before seeing in the reflection of her glass faint white markings glowing and she then gets out ochre, no one notices really that the queen is touching up her makeup, since all eyes are on Soren, to the left of her husband. The celebrations continue and just about as Soren is going to go back to where his friends, barely getting a few centromeres from the monarchs table…

"Soren, I want to dance with you." Otulissa says, walking up to him

"This counts as an apology?" Soren asks

She sighs, "I'm sorry, alright. I was just a little mad and a little stressed from school and… yeah."

"It's alright." He says, before looking behind him to see the monarchs and Ezylryb giving him the 'go with her' gesture, "Alright, come on. You said you wanted to dance, now didn't ya?"

Soren and Otulissa head off, those three breathing a sigh of relief, as they really don't want them making another scene and the three of them, Ezylryb being Soren's mentor and Boron and Barran being Otulissa's teachers (being in Moon Master in the GTA), hearing the end of it seems the least of what will happen.

"Their relationship has really hit a snag, and I do mean that it has hit hard." Ezylryb says, looking upon the two like Barran is doing, "Ever since she started Senior Year in your class, and since he finished training stage, they've been getting into all sorts of argument. Oftentimes Otulissa causing these arguments and then Soren follows suit."

Barran sighs as she then turns to Boron who has gone off to speak with someone, "All relationships hit a snag at some point…"

* * *

A forest which boarders the St. Aegolius Pure One Base to the South East, it was burned down last year during the fight. Kludd remembers fighting his brother here so well, but to Nyra… it is among serves another meaning. The forest itself was a smouldering mess when Nyra and Elanore last came up here with the procession. Kludd was unable to follow Nyra and Elanore up here, given that he had a broken wing and couldn't fly, and when Morin returned with them, Nyra was barely able to stand on her talons and Elanore… She supported a grim look on her face, and tears streaming down her eyes. Nyra dare not go near the forest, as she fears herself too weak, as over the year, she has noticed that she has indeed grown weaker… emotionally. Physically, she remains fine and her skills of flying, combat and otherwise remains fine, but emotionally… the poor dear suffers enough.

Kludd lands first and following him is Nyra and Elanore, as well as the security escort and some of Nyra's ladies in waiting who carry flowers. Nyra falls a bit and Kludd catches her.

"Are you alright?" Kludd asks

"I'm fine, dear… I'm fine." Nyra replies

They continue on a path that Nyra knows all too well, and then they come across where he was buried, Kludd is amazed with the view of their base from up here, he hasn't really ever been up here, being too busy with the sieges he leads and ruling this monarchy. Nyra takes the flowers off the girls, Elanore too, and they place them down and try to remain not in tears like the night…

"We would come up here often…" Nyra mutters, closing her eyes, "We used to come up here to have an escape from the chaos just to… just to have this time to look upon our kingdom that we have continued to build."

"Those were happy times…" Elanore sadly mutters

Kludd hugs both of the girls, wrapping a wing around each one, "It has been a year since that night… And the scars have yet to be healed."

He takes off his helm and touches the side of his face, the fire burned him to the point that some of his feathers were charred black and his face remains with a scar from the burns on its side. Nyra takes off her crown holding with her wings and she bows her head in sad silence and fourteen-year-old Elanore wipes her eyes. Kludd takes Nyra under his wing and they walk near the ledge of the cliff face to see the view from up here.

"The view is brilliant." Kludd simply says

Nyra wipes her eyes once more, "Yes… Yes, it is."

Returning home, passing through the courtyard, unlike months ago in spring, there are not many flowers anymore, unlike back then when their wedding when the whole garden was covered in it. Kludd has Nyra by the wing and she has been supporting a frown all night, pretty much since she had woken up this evening.

"Are you going to celebrate with me?" Kludd asks, a little concerned of Nyra's behaviours, "You know, you could stay in our chamber if you want. I'm not making you come."

"Kludd… I am coming." Nyra answers, turning to face him with a slight smile, "I know that my emotions have affect, but… I cannot just sit in my chamber while I leave you with the Inner Circle and the rest of our faction."

"I am glad that you're coming. Because… I couldn't just celebrate the night without my queen by my side." He smiles, kissing her wing, "Come on, let's go get dressed up all fancy and boss around the attendants."

Nyra rolls her eyes with a smirk as she walks off with Kludd. Bossing around their attendants seems really cruel, but they do have to deal with orders sometimes, they are attendants by the way. The least they have to do every day is follow around their leaders, the most anyone of the attendants do are the chores and Nyra's ladies in waiting often go to lengths just to get the queen ready for an event. Elanore, out of all of them has usually never anything to do, because she is busy with the army, being the General of the Pure Ones.

By later, everyone is I the ballroom as the celebrations have begun. The gest if honour and his wife are still not sit at the head of the room, the General too as they watch the celebrations get underway. Although it is a celebration, Nyra still remains a little upset, but she has to put her mourning aside for at least a few hours because it is the celebration of her husband's first year as their king.

"I have a surprise for you, Kludd." Nyra says, as attendants hang something on the wall

"You got me something?" Kludd asks, surprised

The cover comes off revealing a portrait of Kludd and he is blown away, getting up and walking up to it and then looking back at Nyra.

"Love, it's brilliant." Kludd says, "compliments to the artist."

They applaud in approval and the artist themselves breathes a sigh of relief, as you can never tell if they like it or hate it, especially if it was Metalbeak, who could oftentimes be very picky when it comes to these things. Kludd then takes his seat next to Nyra and kisses her cheek as thank you.

"A toast to the king, Long live Lord Kludd, High Tyto of the Pure Ones." Morin says

"Long live!" Everyone cheers

Kludd just smiles happily as he just couldn't imagine anything better than this party, as they are celebrating his coronation this night and… as far as he knows, he feels more appreciated here than… well… with his family. Hagsmire, since that night in Rosewood, his father denounced him, and Kludd doesn't care, as he is going to have a family of his own soon, well… as soon as he does think it time with Nyra, and maybe when he can actually have some downtime with her without being really busy all the darn night.

If anything, Kludd figures that his planner really does hate him… As nowadays he spends more time with his council, the General and the Lieutenant than with his own wife… Then again, how can something such as a schedule hate him when it is nothing more than an inanimate object? Then again, Nyra can be busy too…

Not enough hours in the day… Not enough


	2. Chapter 2: Reuniting and Separating

Chapter 2: Reuniting and Separating

It has been a year since Josh Nyctea last saw his home, the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, a year since graduating the Guardian Training Academy, at the top of his class with a 98.8% top mark in his finals. It has been a year since he last saw his parents, they only last visited when Sina was born and not really since, because of the Pure One Threat and all the happenings. It has been about a while since he has seen his friends, Shard and Bryony being somewhere near Rosewood in Tyto Forest and Parzival, last he checked, he's probably in Silverveil with his wife, Jeanette. –They got married in Ambala during their world tour after graduation and last Josh heard, they have a daughter, Lilli.

As for Josh himself, he has been busy, not in his role as Secretary General of Ga'Hoole, but with his family. Josh married Lydea Schana, childhood friend who turned out to be the Queen of the Northern Kingdoms because of hereditary right. It was a year and three months ago that the Pure Ones were defeated and destroyed, pretty much forcing them out of this kingdom, Lydea becoming their queen, being the daughter of deceased monarchs Arin and Nynia Schana.

In the north, the summer is still nearing its end going to get colder soon, not that it isn't cold already, given that it is the tundra and snow is common. Lydea doesn't get much time to herself, as the monarchy has been rebuilding over the past year and a bit, the kingdom itself is turning out alright, especially here, nearby the Northern Forest and the mountains. It is said that Josh's parents lived near here, their families, the Nyctea and the Lynai, having homes probably somewhere here.

Sina is almost two years old now, and she is bright indeed. She is talkative, as girls tend to be, since they work on their vocab before anything else. Though she is only young and babbles on just nothing more than just baby talk with a few English words known in her right now small vocabulary. Of course, it can be found amusing teaching her new words and making her say certain words like 'mama' and 'papa' or something such as that. Her motor skills seem to be more of what Lydea thinks about, as now those things have settled down a bit, she takes about an hour or too out of her day to be with her currently only daughter. –Not that they aren't concerned about having more kids, but they will wait a little longer, since their owlet is only going on two.

Lydea is playing tag, and with Sina being little, has not often to grips with the 'you're it' part, mostly giving her mother a confused look, much to her amusement. Of course, the cape does not help either, Lydea having placed an outfit on her baby including a cape for the breeze outside. Blue, being the gemstone of the Northern Tundra, being that their eyes are a dark blue in shade.

"Sina, like this. Ready, like this." Lydea says, communicating to the owlet, tapping her gently on the shoulder

The Doors open, "His majesty, Josh Nyctea, Prince and Secretary General of Ga'Hoole."

Lydea turns around as Josh walks out of the palace into the courtyard with a scroll under his wing. Sina is a little distracted as she then looks to her doll that she left lying on the ground and takes interest into that. Short attention span… She's young, what do you expect?

"What's up?" Lydea asks, walking over to Sina and fixing her cape, "What's with the scroll?"

"It's an invite." Josh replies

_"To Queen Lydea Schana and Prince Josh Nyctea_

_You are both cortically invited to the coronation and wedding of Lord Ezylryb Cress and Princess Autumn Rose Kin. First darkness, March 1__st__ –The first night of autumn."_

"Aww, the wedding…" Lydea says before a fit of giggles, "Josh, we are attending, are we?"

"Of course, honey." Josh nods, "Besides, Sina can go and see her grandparents then. Mum always says that she wants to spend more time with Sina, she says that all the time in her letters."

Josh then goes to write the RSVP and to his parents that he is coming, as they will be attending the wedding of long-time friends and teachers of them during their Guardian Training Academy years. Moreover, because of Autumn Ezylryb and Strix Struma rescuing her during the Northern Coup all those years ago, she is alive now and queen of this kingdom, which was once in despair due to the Pure Ones. Lydea often writes letters to keep in touch, and she knew the wedding was coming up, but she was waiting for the invite to come to know what it will be.

* * *

In Rosewood, it has been a year since GTA sweethearts Shard and Bryony Arin moved back to Bryony's homeland of Tyto Forest, for the sake to be with Bryony's aunt, Senator Sienne Daube.

Bryony has been trying to take her revenge; it was three years ago that Ramaxon Pettit overthrew and beat her half to death in the process. Only after the Rosewood Siege was truly over. She resided in Ga'Hoole those two years afterward, attending the Guardian Training Academy. Now, a year on since graduation, though Ramaxon has gone into hiding since the events of that September night, wherein the two fights were fought in Rosewood as well as in Ga'Hoole the duty has been given up. The UKO gave her clearance, after months of searching without prevail, to track down Ramaxon Pettit, who still surprisingly commands the resistance, and do what she wishes with him (that being killing him in cold-blooded revenge).

Members of the Rosewood Resistance support Bryony in bringing Ramaxon to justice. Weather that be through his death or in front of the UKO Senate for his crimes against the Owl Kingdoms, the citizens of the Forest Kingdom of Tyto, the members of Rosewood Community, and the Tyto Resistance, and then just all the other things he has done, including murder, war crimes, and for high treason against the Tyto monarchy.

"This is probably a defining moment…" Bryony utters, "One step closer to getting that bastard… Shard! Shard, come quickly!"

"What?" Shard answers from the other room, "Did we find a conformant or someone working under duress for him?"

"No, dear… We could be close to finding that bastard Ramaxon!" Bryony yells

A knock comes to the door and Shard is about to get it, but Bryony comes out of the other room in a sort of hurried march, as she figures that it could be her aunt now, but upon opening the door, it is actually a messenger.

"Madame Commander Bryony, Deputy Commander Shard, a message came for you both, from the Great Tree." The messenger says, handing over a scroll

Bryony closes the door and then opens it, and starts to read, Shard comes over, wondering for what has been sent over, be it a mission for these elite warrior owls or just the Queen asking if they have happened to hear from her son, Josh. Shard has been childhood friends with Josh since pre-school and do write to each other, even visit often. –If anything, they are like brothers. But, as it turns out, it is an invite to Ezylryb and Autumn's royal wedding.

"Now isn't that sweet, a wedding." Bryony says, "Ezylryb is getting married to Princess Autumn."

"The wedding's on the first." Shard says, still reading over her shoulder, "I suppose we could hold off the find for a couple nights."

"Oh, but what will I wear?" She says, retreating to the bedroom, "I never knew I had a girly side until I had come to Ga'Hoole. Rosewood, we never really obsess over our beauty because… well, what do you think. Being the only force of military in the kingdom, it gets rather busy… -What do you think, something olive green?"

"I suppose…" He answers, "Bry, does it look like I know anything about fashion?"

It is true that Rosewood girls usually have no time to obsess over their beauty. Since the monarchy was overthrown by the Pure Ones years ago, the resistance is the only form of military left and the only voice of authority in the kingdom comes from the UKO Senator, Bryony's aunt, Sienne. The south of the kingdom is unaware of what happens to the north, Sienne not worrying them, proving why Soren never knew about Rosewood until maybe 10 months ago.

If anything, Shard would be happy to see Josh again, that is if he does attend. Knowing Josh Nyctea, he usually isn't the type who often doesn't attend galas freely. But counting that they are close as family to him, Josh should be attending, and if anything, there is the thing where his daughter will at some stage needs to go to Ga'Hoole, since her grandparents are the monarchs.

"Well, I'll write my aunt and give her the haps that is going on. What with Ramaxon find and everything." Bryony says, after throwing a cape aside

"And while you do that, don't throw everything around…" Shard says, looking to the mess that she has just made

* * *

When you're travelling in a gap year sort of thing, you don't really notice how time is flown so fast. It's been a year since Parzival went his separate ways from the Moon Group, his friends going to opposite sides of the kingdoms as the couples they are. Since graduation, it was proven that he really did need to grow up from the antics of the final year. They say that boys get a little loco during their GTA Senior Year, and Parz… He did go a little gangster…

But from moving on from that, he married his GTA sweetheart and then travelled a bit, that was before hearing news from Ga'Hoole about their proposition, since he got a surprising 89.9% on his finals, they decided to allow him to be a deputy commander of the mainland base. If anything, taking up residence in Silverveil with his wife and their little one, a daughter named Lilli.

"Hey, bub." Jeanette calls

"What?" Parzival answers, while focused on some paperwork and letters

"You know, I've been thinking…" She says

He sighs with agitation, "Again? Sometimes I think you should really stop thinking of the worst…"

"What would happen if we broke up? Who would have custody of the baby?" She asks

"Now, like I said, you should stop thinking the worst… And if anything, that's as unlikely as Moon Group getting back together." Parzival answers, rolling his eyes in distain, "You know… Since Shard and Bry, Josh, and Lyd… You know, unlikely."

"Well… Look at the letter with the fancy seal on it, then. You say unlikely…" Jeanette says

"You know it's just a joke, I mean… It's not like that it would change anything if the example would come true…" He nervously stutters, after finding the letter with the fancy seal

"I know, but will we go?" She asks

"What is it? Too early to be a GTA reunion…" He mutters, opening the letter and then starting to read, "Oh, Ezylryb and Autumn are getting married… I knew it was something."

"Will you answer my question?" She asks again, "Besides, it'll be some time where I don't have to watch the baby."

Parzival gets out a letter, "I suppose…"

The least of anyone's problem is who'll be babysitter during the wedding. It's less than a week away now… and if anything, since owls from two kingdoms will be present, one woman is at the helm of it all. Much to the dismay of Boron, because getting a word in can be difficult, and for a small thing, she's very strong with her words. If anything, this invite system she didn't approve of, as they should have been sent out maybe even ages ago, but who can count on your assistant to do anything when they're royal guards?

* * *

She heard that tonight her baby boy is returning to the tree, only for maybe the wedding and a few nights after that, but she is excited none of the less. She stands ready at her lookout, last time she was awaiting her husband's return those years ago, but… She now awaits the return of her son and his family, not much of a reunion, being that the only reason they had come is the wedding.

"He is nineteen, Barran." Boron reasons

"Nineteen or even older than I, he is still my baby." Barran replies before hearing the word of what is going on "Oh, he's here! He's here! He's here!"

The other part of this royal family, whom live in their original homelands in the tundra and two born there, have finally arrived. Josh lands and within three seconds, his mother squashes him in a hug… and if anything, it seems tighter than he last remembers.

"Mum… I'm nineteen not four…" Josh complains

"Oh it has been so long, my little one… You look so much like your father, my son." Barran says, before moving on to her daughter in law, "Look so beautiful, dear Lydea. My how the times have been so generous to you."

"You look well yourself, Barran." Lydea smiles

Barran then comes to her granddaughter and holds her in a not as tight hug, "Oh Sina, my little granddaughter it is so good to see you. You have gotten so big and what I hear is that you can already say some words. So very smart, like your daddy is, yes."

"Dear me, Sina'll have to get used to that now won't she." Boron remarks, feeling somewhat embarrassed of his wife

"She will, she will." Josh agrees

"Oh, and here is the best part, Josh. I have a surprise for you and Lydea." Barran announces still holding onto her granddaughter

"And what is that, mum?" Josh asks

The Queen of the Great Tree then hands Sina back to her mother before looking to the branches above her as she calls "Moon Master represent!"

"Honour and fortitude!" Three voices answer

Out of their camouflage hiding places, two Barn Owls and a Spotted Owl appear and Josh and Lydea are surprised at the sight. They come down from the branches above and the Snowy Owl couple couldn't be more surprised. Moon Group has been reunited! Shard and Josh do the handshake that they invented when they were owlets and the two girls of the group, their wives Lydea and Bryony, exchange formalities before an informal hug.

"My Glaux, I haven't seen you lot in several moons. Going back as far as when my little girl was born." Josh exclaims, still surprised, "How have you lot been? Oh my Glaux… I'm just so surprised."

"It has been well, I assure you of that." Shard answers, "Anytime now justice will be served. We're coming closer to finding that right bastard Ramaxon Pettit."

"I'm sure that you and Bryony will." Josh replies, before moving onto Parzival and giving him a hug, "And how has life been treating you, bro? I hear you dropped your infamous gangsta act."

"Yeah, I did. They say that we get a little loony during our final, and afterwards… Massive hit of 'Oh my Glaux, why did I do that?' hits ya." Parzival promptly answers, bearing an embarrassed grin looking back on the antics of the Senior Year, "Jeanette and I are married and have a little one, like you do, Josh. And since being in Silverveil, I'm working to be a senator, like Bry's aunt Sienne."

"I'm sure that with the leadership that you show, it'll be within reach." Lydea comments

"And how are you, Queen Lydea?" Parzival asks

"Very well, myself." Lydea answers

Josh then takes a few steps and his memory flashes back to that night where the crowds were cheering and he swore the Guardian Oath with his friends… They were the newbies who were already legends in their own right. The original version of The Band, and they were the ones who haphazardly went to the North to fight and help Lydea in her crowning battle. It has been a long while, One Year and like four months since it all happened. He then remembers how they were that night and as he looks behind him to see how much things have changed… Josh smiles as they were the glory nights.

"Remember… Remember the night where we were made Guardians. It has been a year and a bit since then. A year and a bit since Lydea was able to take her crown and became Queen." Josh says, addressing his friends and family that stand nearby him, "It has been so long since that night and though we all did go our separate ways, Me and Lydea in the North, Shard and Bry in Tyto and Parz perusing adventures in these kingdoms with girlfriend at the time."

"And we have returned not for a reunion, but for a greater purpose." Lydea adds, "To celebrate our beloved teachers in the new chapters of their lives. Especially Governess Autumn… we all wish the best for her after the life she endured with Glaux and freedom on her side, she may have the life that she wants, starting with marrying whom she chooses."

Speak of the devil, the bride to be, Autumn Rose, approaches and she simply cannot believe what she sees. She wouldn't think that they'd all be here, but as sure as her eyes are brown, it has happened.

"Upper Moon Master!" Autumn happily exclaims

They all wrap the small Spotted Owl in a group hug, and she couldn't be happier to see the Moon Group back together. They are like The Band; sharing their same traits that make them work together well in this grouping formed during those months when corruption was occurring right in front of them.

"How is the lucky lady fairing? Only a few nights before the big day." Lydea sincerely asks

"I am as happy as I never have been before." Autumn answers, "My how you kids grown… You have changed so much from mere owlets to adults now haven't you? Dear Queen Lydea, noble and her beauty a symbol of the noble bloodline in which she descends. My, my, Bryony, you look more like your aunt Sienne, and those scars have disappeared in the time I haven't seen you."

The girls graciously giggle, "Thank you, Miss Autumn."

"Now look at you three, you look so very mature now than when I saw you last as mere owlets." Autumn comments, "Now Josh you look so much like your father it is uncanny."

"Yeah, Boron Jr." Shard jokes, receiving a fair laugh

"Hey! Jokes are my thing." Josh promptly exclaims

As wedding fever sweeps the tree, not just for those who have come from the bride's homeland of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala who is supporters of their prestigious and otherwise rebuilding honour lost royal family. The place where the tyrannical brat eldest child of noble and just monarchs once enforced traditionalism within the Kin Royal family. There are some who hope to marry like the foreign royal in which inhabits the tree and is a prestigious Search and Rescue ryb and chaw leader. It is a time where most are actually happy and are getting married close to the big day. But with one owlet in the GTA who considers that someday she will marry and have owlets, she feels a little less loved…

* * *

Otulissa is awaiting Soren and she is getting infuriated. He promised that he would take her out on a date this morning and yet he hasn't shown up. She waits for ages before having enough, sometimes she can have a time where she can have a rare anger outburst, and now… with all that is happening with their relationship seeming to have hit the rocks hard, enough is now enough. She heads over to Soren's hollow, where she finds him.

"Oh, honey. What a supri-" Soren says

"Cram it with the whole surprise thing!" Otulissa rudely snaps, interrupting, "You said that you were going to take me on a date and, like the last few times, you don't show."

"Oh, that was this morning?" He says the memory hitting him like a hit to the face, "Oh Glaux, I am sorry Otulissa… What with the wedding coming up and I came back late and being the…"

"Shut up!" She snaps interrupting again before turning her head away in silence, "Shut up…"

"Otulissa, honey…" He says, trying to take her wing in which she sharply refuses

"I want… I want to have a talk with you." She says, her emotions turning from anger to what is now depressing sadness

"What about?" Soren asks

"I think we should break up." Otulissa answers, getting it off her chest

Soren stares in shocked silence… She wants to break up? How can this be when they have been in love since maybe like a year ago when they had mere crushes? How can it end like this when they are just going through a rough patch, like all relationships do? The silence of the moment just continues unable to comprehend the fact that it may be all over like that.

"Soren, I love you… Very much but... I am getting fed up over all of this, this this fighting that is going… How we are always just so busy to pay each other mind. I'm fed up over being stood up. Moon Master Class is time consuming by far and I want to graduate so I can be a Guardian and… yeah." Otulissa painfully explains, starting to tear up

"But… But it isn't my fault." Soren manages to out

She places a wing on his face, "I know… But… it isn't working out. We have grown so distant over these times and… You, Soren, are an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to be with you and… I'm sorry but I have to go! I can't… I can't take it anymore, no, no, I can't, I can't."

Otulissa flies away, sobbing loudly which can be heard by anyone. After her sobs cannot be heard anymore, Soren is truly alone outside and he backs into the wall and slides down it, unable to stand anymore as he loses feeling with his legs. The door opens and Soren's parents are on the other side, they heard everything that transpired between the two are they are equally as upset for their son as their son now that she has ended it.

"Teenage girls are quite fascinating creatures indeed…" Noctus mutters

"I can't believe… I can't believe it is over… After… After a year." Soren barely ousts, still a little shaken

"Maybe she wasn't the right girl." His father says

Soren gets up and storms past his concerned parents, barely making a whisper as he makes his way to his room and slams the door. Marella looks to her husband with concern, as like Soren, she just cannot believe this has happened. She thought they were perfect for each other, someday to marry and have owlets, but she guesses that that it won't happen now that they're though.

"So much drama… Right before a royal wedding." Noctus mutters

* * *

Autumn is taking a music practice with the musicians in the hall. Their performance as an ensemble counts as a school assessment, for those who are in the GTA. The Bride to be being named the Ambassador to the Arts some time ago, she can be a little picky on what goes on sometimes, that is when she isn't encouraging creativity. They are mid-song when the doors to the hall open and one of the guards directs Autumn's attention towards it. Otulissa in tears stands there and Autumn then stops the music.

"Why don't we take a well-deserved break? I'll be back in five." Autumn says to the musicians

The small spotted owl heads o where Otulissa is and closes the door.

"Is there something the matter, Otulissa?" Autumn asks

"Soren… Soren and I broke up." Otulissa whimpers before bursting into tears,

Autumn wraps the girl in a hug, "Oh dear that is terrible now is it? Well… Sometimes relationships don't work out, lass. They take work, patience and understanding."

"But I love him, Miss Autumn, but… I just got so sick of how distant we are and… how he keeps forgetting dates and everything." Otulissa cries

Autumn sympathetically smiles, "Otulissa, you are a young, smart, beautiful and brave owl who is going to become a Guardian at the end of this year and if anything, if I hear correct from your mentor, you are strong and… Lass, now isn't the time to be crying."

"But all I can do is cry!" Otulissa exclaims

"It is the heartache that is causing it." Autumn replies, nodding her head, "Now I know a way to remedy it… Otulissa, can you sing?"

"Why?" The teenager asks

"Trust me." Autumn replies

Autumn opens the hall door ushers Otulissa in and she directs everyone to be in their place Otulissa stands centre stage and she feels slightly nervous, as she doesn't know what she has just gotten herself into. She then hands the musicians sheet music.

"Singing helps… Believe me on this one. During when I was going through that time where I was married to that traitor… I'd sing to feel better. It does help. And I'm sure you know this song." Autumn simply says, "One, two, and three."

The song starts to play and Otulissa knows the song well, but she didn't think that she would end up singing. Autumn gives a confident and encouraging smile, and if she says that it will make her feel better. (**Otulissa Sings 'You're Not Sorry' by Taylor Swift. What is with me and using songs by Taylor, eh?**)

_"All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taken me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around_

_You don't have to call  
anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh_

_Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh  
You're not sorry no no oh"_

Soren opens the side door, he snuck out as he is looking for Otulissa just to tell her something, but as he looks in, she is mid-song and she turns her head with tears in her eyes as she sings the final parts.

_"You had me crying for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh_

_You're not sorry, no no oh"_

Soren disappears and closes the door, unable to watch anymore and heads off. Otulissa stands on the stage with her head hung and Autumn comes up to her, looking a little worried.

"Do you feel any better, Otulissa?" Autumn asks

"A bit, miss… A bit." Otulissa answers

"I always sing when I am upset. Believe me, get the emotions out since bottling them up isn't good." Autumn says, before he has a thought, 'Why don't you join me and the girls for a girl's night. We're having it before the wedding. Nothing much, just dinner, maybe dancing and really we'll end up doing each other's nails and makeup and all sorts of things. We'll gossip and even talk trash about our exes. I do hope you can come."

"Well… I suppose I need some time with the girls. You know, since I've broken up with Soren and stuff…" Otulissa ponders, "I suppose I should come, besides, it's not every day that I'll be going to a Princess of Ambala's bachelorette party now is it?"

"Besides, I say it's always sisters before misters." Autumn smiles before a cheery giggle

Otulissa hugs the small spotted owl ryb in thanks, "Thank you so much for the help, Miss Autumn."

"You're welcome, dear. Always happy to be of help." Autumn replies, "Now you take care of yourself lass. I don't want to hear from Strix or your class rybs, the monarchs, that you've just lost it and started bludging. It's Senior Year, lass. No time for mistakes."

"I will, I've been waiting for this year for too long." Otulissa replies, "See you, Miss Autumn."

"Au revoir, Miss Perrin." Autumn says, before turning back to the musicians, "Alright, back to practice. And a one, two, three."


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding in the Fall (Part I)

Chapter 3: Wedding in the fall (Part I)

Five days until the wedding, the _royal_ wedding and it is the night after when Otulissa ousted her feelings and told Soren she wanted to go their separate ways… Though really, since they are in Ga'Hoole it would be hard to avoid each other when she is not in school, at training or on study and it may be a big place, but after living here for a long period, it can get smaller to you than you think.

The news has been spreading like wildfire in the mainlands, especially due to the GTA teens who spend two thirds of their day gossiping about the latest news around the around when it comes to the Great Tree. Soren has not left his room since last morning… His parents worried and he really does want to be alone. They understand fully, but Marella will be keeping her eye on him. For some reason this mother just seems to have the wrong ideas when it comes to her children… Especially thinking that Soren would do The Unthinkable, Though Noctus (and Soren) has said repeatedly that they would not do that. They can only hope that he will be able to make the wedding, as he has a very important role if anything.

However, as life goes on with the bride to be pretty much too focused to pay the whole thing mind. In the sense, the wedding is only five days away, so is the end of summer and start of autumn. They would have had it sometime later, but, Autumn's birthday is in the middle of Autumn and in tradition in her kingdom, the wedding if in the season in which she is born, must be prior to their birthday. -And yet Ezylryb thought The North had strange aristocracy rules?

Autumn did not go with white for her cape, please, she is white everywhere else. As precise, she may seem; they are right to go with another colour. Barran had got the guest room in the Palace Hollows made up for Autumn, like Josh's room which pretty much is off limits if anything, and she has been saying there, especially for the wedding day, since it is considered bad luck to see each other before the wedding.

The capes that Autumn will be wearing on the night have some and she plans to at least fit them. They, being specially made if anything, there was a lot of time spent on them and have been sent over from Ambala. Autumn's crown and necklace set, which had to be otherwise mended, altered and polished and if anything, it is not the only crown that has been worked on. Then there is another crown, of course, Autumn and the monarchs have yet to get it out of the box, because this counts, as Merissa put it that she will be giving her soon to be brother-in-law the title which the senate disputed on, before she called supremacy decision.

On goes the first cape and the bridesmaids, Barran, Gylfie and Strix Struma cheer with content over her outfit, as to do with how beautiful she looks. She went with a strong warm orange colour main and then around her neck a collar which is white lace, which they will place a necklace. The train of the dress does extend for at least 2 metres from the base of where it first hits the floor.

"You look very beautiful, Autumn." Gylfie says

"I was worried on a few levels that they would have done something terrible, but, they actually succeeded in their task." Autumn mutters as she admires herself on the sides in which she can see

"So the dress you are wearing to the ceremony came out beautiful." Barran says, she and Strix taking it off her, "Gylfie, be a dear and get the second one, if you may please."

Gylfie brings over the next box while they delicately fold the other one and wrap it up before putting it back in the box in which it originates. The girls then place the second of the capes on her, the one she will wear to the reception. A lot like the first, colour wise, but the collar is surrounding her head. She admires herself again and she has a sweet smile.

"This'll be the one and only wedding in which I want to be perfect." Autumn says

"This will be a defining moment for these kingdoms." Barran smiles, "From enemies who were forced into alliance by the unlawful marriage, to allies and their Princess as free as she can be to marry and ensure a forever alliance between their kingdoms through this marriage."

Autumn nods, agreeing with what her friend has said, about the growing stronger by every night relations between these two powerful realms, "I will want to have memories of this wedding for until forever… The only one I wasn't forced down the aisle in a revolting outfit to marry that bastard who screwed me over in the name of taking my throne."

"Of course, a wedding is the most important night of one's life. Assuming that you both are fine being both going to be married a second time." Strix adds, adding a little depth to the situation if anything

The small Spotted Owl turns to the Snowy Owl queen and bridesmaid, "Barran… I will assure you that I will take care of your godfather. And… When I will be his wife, I hope to return the kindness he has paid me over these eight years."

"I know you will, I know. Of course, being a lover for that long, I would guess that you already have repaid the kindness." Barran replies, smiling dearly in return "You make him happy, Princess. And… maybe someday I could call you 'godmother', well, my real godmother is deceased, Glaux rest her spirit, but… You get the picture."

They hear a knock at the door and the girls are a startled when the door opens and Boron informally enters. The etiquette has really become slack over the years, especially this impatience with entering a room.

"I hope I am not intruding or interrupting." Boron says, while entering

"You shoo!" Barran exclaims with a scorned look, jokingly tapping Boron on the head with a scroll, "You're just going to blab on Autumn's capes before the wedding and ruin the surprise."

"I will not tell." He retorts, getting a little grumpy

"Oh, bull." She replies, not really believing that he would not blab first chance he gets on the bride's capes, "You are so getting a makeover on the girl's night."

"No, No!" Boron mockingly says in a scared tone as Barran comes in a terrifying stance towards her husband, only to receive a loving hug from his mate, who bursts into laughter and the other girls… They would rather just silently giggle in the background.

"Alright, you have to go now. Shoo, shoo." Barran says

She ushers him out of the door and closes it behind him, and although it is an example of how bad etiquette can be in the aristocracy, Boron is seen with a slight smirk. Barran often has a bit of humour to her the only thing she does detest are dirty jokes however. Just doing what he is doing, making rounds as to how the wedding preparations are coming along, he decides to leave the girls be with their capes.

* * *

On a search and somewhat raid of his wife to be's sheet music collection, Ezylryb pretty much is looking for one of the elements of his surprise for Autumn. It is surprising how much other stuff the girl gets up to; besides being the ryb of Search and Rescue and teacher of Guardians-in-Training in Middle Year being a second ryb of Music chaw, especially for the GTA. In the time after the fights in Rosewood, in which she almost drowned, she formed her own Performing Arts collective. Moreover, she has been busy with having meetings with dignitaries, on Boron and Barran's behalves as they have been busy with their own dilemmas, especially the queen.

But anyway, after digging through her extensive closet for about… 10 minutes or so, he found it and is looking through tithe guards open the door, one thing he will have to get used to, if not already ever since Autumn moved in with him about two years ago, is the presence of the royal guard.

"His majesty, King Boron." One of the guards say

Boron enters and Ezylryb remains focused on what he is doing.

"I'd be looking forward to this wedding than the UKO summit in May." Boron says

"Those things are never fun, Boron." Ezylryb says, paying him mind through busy, "Hell, every sort of gathering is boring when they don't tell jokes or get into random off-topic discussion or when they don't have a random argument out of nowhere. The only good type of meeting is Parliament. Oh and you better not be spying on or for the girls."

"Please, I wouldn't spy on them if they threated o give me a makeover." Boron replies

"Well, you better not tell Autumn of the surprise I am planning for her." Ezylryb then says, turning his head slightly to reveal a stern look

"Is it something to do with this singing ability you have, hmm?" The snowy owl nosily enquires

"I am not giving any spoilers, especially if the queen will end up using makeover torture on you." Ezylryb snaps

"You know, you should really stop using suspense." Boron says

The whiskered screech owl returns a cynical stare, "It is you who doesn't understand suspense, you made the story you told your granddaughter sound like it was a news report, not a legend."

"Well then, I best be heading off. One of the students in my class have been missing assignments again… Having a meeting with his parents, usual protocol in the GTA." Boron says

They exchange nods and Ezylryb final comes across what he was looking for. He then takes it out of the box and starts to head off to take the sheet music to Madame Plonk. –All in the name of a surprise for Autumn upon the celebration of their wedding, which itself is in five nights from now.

* * *

Soren managed to pull himself together, he spent most of the morning, those hours after he and Otulissa went their separate ways… He was sulking a lot… But managed to pull himself together. He is walking through City Centre and all he can possibly hear is that the gossip going around… In other words, they are all talking about his break up. Soren feels broken… His heart torn into pieces as the girl whom he thought he could spend forever and eternity with, but she did not feel the same way.

He then walks up to his friends, who by now would have heard the news from around the around, especially as it was those in Autumn's practice grouping in music chaw who blabbed first. They have looks of concern, as they do wonder if he is alright.

"You ok, Soren?" Gylfie asks with concern for her friend

"Just… Trying to get through the night." Soren replies

"Strix says that GTA Student-Guardian Relationships never last long." Twilight says, "You and Otulissa lasted longer than we all thought; a year. Usually they only last a few months."

"Few days out from a royal wedding that we happen to be invited to, where I will be the best owl to my hero and mentor, which is like something that is like the best thing ever, and my girlfriend dumps me!" Soren exclaims, before calming back down, "She dumped me…"

"Well… Maybe it wasn't meant to be, you know, you weren't right for each other." Gylfie consoles worried that she may not have the right words to get through to him, "There may be a girl out there, who will be your true love, and she may be somewhere… Somewhere in these owl kingdoms she will be."

"I doubt it, Gylf. I really do." Soren says, shooting down her moment

He then starts to head off when he bumps into someone, they both are knocked to the ground, and the basket the other owl was carrying has spilled over, leaving flowers on the ground. Twilight, Digger and Gylfie pull faces as he just bumped into a girl in the decorating crew and, look at the mess he just made.

She starts to collect the flowers up and Soren helps her.

"I am so sorry." Soren says, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." She replies

The situation is sorted and at least the flowers are ok, Soren takes a look at her and he sorta has the same look as to the one he first gave Otulissa, his friends look confused in the background as Gylfie's saying may have just proved her right.

"I'm Soren." Soren awkwardly says

"Pellimore." She replies, with a slight smile "It is nice to meet you. Actually, I guess it is an honour. I mean, you are quite the legend…"

"Yeah, I guess I am." He says with a nervous smile and twisting his claw a bit and looking at the ground

"Pellimore, hurry up with those flowers." One of the rybs yell from the other side of the courtyard

"Yes, ma'am." Pellimore answers, "I'll guess I'll see you around, Soren."

"Sure… Yeah. I guess we will see each other around the around… You know since Ga'Hoole is a pretty big, but pretty small place…" Soren nervously stutters, before laughing nervously

The female Barn Owl takes off with the basket of flowers she has to get to the decorating crew. Soren stares off in Pellimore's general direction and she turns her head back and winks before giggling. Gylfie, Digger and Twilight know that dreamy look… It looks like Gylfie was right, that he would find this girl somewhere in the owl kingdoms…

And by the looks of it, it is here, right underneath their beaks, here in Ga'Hoole.

* * *

On the other side of City Centre, Autumn is in her usual role of pretty much ordering everyone around to get things done for the wedding. She may be half the normal size, but she is loud when it comes down to it, but not too bossy. She hates it when she looks like she is too bossy. Of course, things are going on schedule that it will be ready in time, maybe even earlier.

Now, as tonight is her girl's night, she is awaiting for an important guest to arrive, who is also attending the wedding. Merissa, Autumn's sister in law, who is the widow of her brother and mother of her 12-year-old daughter and heir apparent of Ambala, Sabyna, is soon to arrive. Merissa, along with many of the owls of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala, will attend to the wedding, as it is a momentous moment for the kingdoms that were once at threat of the late King Aaron Kin, calling an immoral act… War against Ga'Hoole.

Since his death, nearly two years ago, Merissa took the throne and accepted the title, Queen Dowager, and she had repaired the problems between the two kingdoms, and she annulled the marriage of the traitor, Allomere, to her sister in law, Autumn. Now, years later and now that her sister in law will be 28 month after next, the wedding will be positive towards the alliance, which has been mended.

Merissa travels with her daughter, who had just learnt to fly herself, Sabyna, Princess and technically heir apparent to the throne, like her aunt. Besides, it is a sort of family event, that her aunt is getting married, and that they are in Ga'Hoole would be pleasing. Sabyna always wanted to come to Ga'Hoole, to see what it is like. She looks up to her aunt, as she is a strong woman within the family that was at one time marked with such idiotic weakness in the owl that was entrusted with the throne of Ambala after the death of his parents.

"Only a little fervour to go, my daughter." Merissa says, looking to her left where her daughter flies alongside her

"I cannot wait to see Aunt Autumn again, mama." Sabyna replies

"Indeed, my dear, It would be nice to see how she is doing." The mother agrees

They continue onward and sure enough, they reach the Great Tree within no time. They land and as Merissa have words with her escort and the royal guards, the sights of Ga'Hoole take Sabyna, she stares with awe and wonder.

"Merissa, Sabyna, it is so good to see you." Autumn says, wrapping Merissa in a hug

"As do you, my dear sister in law." Merissa replies

"I always wanted for Sabyna to come to Ga'Hoole." Autumn says, taking note of her niece transfixed on the sights, "Oh, Sabyna Kin, you seem to be just like I when I first came. Staring off into space."

"My Glaux, it is more awesome than I could have imagined." Sabyna utters

"Well, come along with me, dove. I'll give you the tour." Autumn cheers

"Mama, can i?" Sabyna asks

"Of course dear." Merissa smiles

The two spotted owls run off in giggles and excitement. Autumn is supposed to be mature and dignified for her age, but she is a child at heart. It is what makes her, her. Merissa stares after them with a slight amusement, as she often does not see her sister in law happy nor that she sees her running around with her niece who idolises her so.

"Your elegancy, Queen Dowager of Ambala." Boron says, landing to greet his counterpart, "It is good to see you."

Merissa smiles, "Likewise, your majesty. It is good to see you in good health and on good terms."

* * *

In the nights leading up to the wedding, most of the GTA are either in class or are on homework study, Otulissa, having her own problems, has been on self-homework study since the rybs all agreed that she needed the time after hearing of the messy break up. Her class too is on study, but she gets more time with everything and it seems less daunting. With the gossip going around, the least they want is for the rest of the GTA, and for those who may be smart, but are oftentimes immature as all hagsmire, the one thing they don't want is for them to make the situation even more distressing.

It is the girl's night tonight and Otulissa is unsure on going or not. Since she is single, going to dinner and then going clubbing seems a little daunting. Especially the clubbing part, but the adults will be keeping an eye on her and Gylfie, especially as they are minors and even if they aren't the types who would even want to touch the drink, the adults will be concerned over it and will make sure, with an eye glued onto them at all times, that they won't drink.

Otulissa is working on her homework that she has been assigned. She doesn't feel like her feeling should get in the way of what she does, she often says to herself that she has been waiting for senior year to come for so long and that she will graduate top of the class. She trains and studies as if her life does depend on it. She is in the middle of writing something when there is a knock at the door. She answers it and it is Gylfie, who is already dressed up. She is the maid of honour after all, Barran would have been, but the maid of honour has be a girl who is unmarried.

"Why did you come over?" Otulissa coldly asks, she and Gylfie may have buried the hatchet, if applicable, but they are still a little cold toward each other, "Unless it was Autumn's idea."

"I wanted to see if you are ok." Gylfie replies, "I heard about your performance in the music chaw."

"Yeah… I just got sick of it, Gylf." Otulissa answers, "I mean I loved him, but he was just getting so distant and with this year, I can't afford to fail this year. I can't afford any of it."

"Now, I understand that fully. I mean, I can have enough of Digger sometimes." Gylfie agrees

"Seriously, you guys seem so perfect for each other. I wouldn't think you would ever fight." Otulissa exclaims with surprise, as usually she would think that Digger and Gylfie are like the perfect couple

"Well, we do. Sometimes, alright. We fall out sometimes, but what matters is that we love each other." Gylfie says, bragging slightly, "Oh, I hope I just didn't trigger something to make you very over Soren. If I did I am so sorry."

"I'm alright, Gylf." Otulissa chuckles, "I'm alright."

"Besides, we're going clubbing and that may be a time to see some cute boys…" the elf owl says, at least trying to persuade her friend to come, "We should at least enjoy ourselves, I mean, our friend is getting hitched and this is more about her than it is about us."

"You're right, I'm acting a little selfish." The spotted owl says, "And it is a night where we're celebrating the final few nights of Autumn being a bachelorette."

Gylfie then walks towards some clothes that Otulissa has laid on the bed and then gives a look before rummaging through everything. She then throws clothes at Otulissa and she just looks at her with some anger, as she is making a mess and burying her in everything.

"You can meet cute boys going clubbing." Gylfie consciences, while still digging stuff out for her to wear, "Oh, that's cute! Try some on, we're not going to meet up with the others for about an hour."

* * *

Close friends of the Princess have been invited to this party, girls only rule of course as it is called a girls night after all. The girls, Barran, Strix Struma, sister in law, Merissa and Madame Plonk are waiting outside the room in which Autumn is staying in at the palace. Autumn comes out, dressed up all fancy and otherwise in her natural element, being adorable and they all cheer.

"You look so beautiful." Strix Struma says

"Well, I went with something a little autumn-themed. The orange leaf patterns and whatnot." Autumn says

They then don her with a sash that has bride to be on it and Autumn giggles with glee. She never would have imagined what it was like to celebrate this sort of thing, if anything, all she did the night before her first wedding was sit in her room and cry. It was a terrible thing for her to be married off at such a young age. It was believed that her brother would have been ashamed of her and no would take her off his hands, so if anything he would rather send her off with someone from the kingdom that he has been immaturely feuding against. Now, 11 years on from all of the drama of the political fights between the two kingdoms, healed by the rise of the Queen Dowager to the throne, Autumn is free to marry who she chooses.

And now that this day is soon to come, the first day of the fall, time to celebrate a hen's night.

"I feel so honoured." Autumn says

"Sis, you're going to be married soon again and this time, we have to celebrate it right." Barran says, cheerfully, "The other two are going to meet up with us, so why don't we get going."

"I cannot wait." Autumn cheers

However old they are, if anything, noble girls can be as girly as the teenagers they teach. As planned, they meet up with the two minors of the party group, Otulissa and Gylfie and after having dinner, they head off clubbing. Otulissa sits it out as she doesn't feel as interested in dancing as the others do, if anything, she just is the type of girl who sits on the sidelines and refrains from such things which she finds immature, being that she prefers to spend her time studying, unlike most of her friends who party and what else goes on. –They ended up in the lower class anyway, some of them may be smart, but they really did not make it. There may have been 20 spaces, but they were gone as fast as anything.

* * *

They end up back at the palace in the end and are donned with beaded crowns with a feather on the side of them, They ended up back here after it got a little boring, and decided that beauty means more than just mindlessly partying and… if anything there would be a reputation to maintain.

"So who dumped who?" Barran asks, while sitting there having a facial

"I dumped his hide." Otulissa says with some pride in what she did, while getting a manicure

"Example of girl power right there. Well done, lass. Girl like you deserves to be treated like a queen." Merissa says, before giving Otulissa a hug, "If anything I whooped man bootie to take this throne I have."

"You go girl." Autumn cheers

They all then laugh and Barran slightly chokes on her drink and they laugh a little more. If anything with the wine that everyone except the minors had, anything seems funny.

"Final nights before being a wife again." Autumn sighs, somewhat with relief

"I know what this means." Barran says

Autumn giggles, "It may be the white wine talking… But I really do wanna sing."

"My Glaux, yes. That is… like a good idea." Merissa says, agreeing along with the other girls

(**Group** **singing 22 by Taylor Swift, again with the Taylor eh?**)

[Autumn]

_"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
to fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh."_

[Merissa]

_"Yeah,  
we're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
it's miserable and magical."_

[Barran]

_"Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time"_

[All]

Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

[Otulissa]

_"It seems like one of those nights,  
this place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh."_

[Gylfie]

_"It seems like one of those nights,  
we ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping."_

[Madame Plonk]

_"Yeah,  
we're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
it's miserable and magical."_

[Otulissa]

_"Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time."_

[All]

_"Uh oh! (Hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)  
22, ooh-ooh  
I don't know about you  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh_

_It feels like one of those nights"_

[Autumn]

_We ditch the whole scene._

[All]

"_It feels like one of those nights"_

[Gylfie]

_"We won't be sleeping."_

[All]

"_It feels like one of those nights,"_

[Autumn]

"_You look like bad news.  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you."_

"What in the hagsmire is going on here?" Someone snaps

They look behind them, Boron is standing at the door, and they all have embarrassed faces on. Of course, they did get a little loud, they just realised that.

"Just singing…" Barran answers

"Well, keep it down would you. Some people have work to do." Boron replies

He then closes the door and they wait until he is gone to get back to what they were doing…

[All]

"_Ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey  
I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_"It feels like one of those nights"_

[Madame Plonk]

"_We ditch the whole scene_

[All]

_"It feels like one of those nights,"_

[Merissa]

_"We won't be sleeping"_

[All]

_"It feels like one of those nights,"_

[Autumn]

_"You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you."_

They all fall down in exhaustion and in giggles of laugher, aside from Boron getting a little cross and crashing the mood, it was still very fun to break into random song and get around to it.

"You know even if some are engaged, married, widowed, single, dating… whatever, it's always gunna be sisters before misters." Autumn says

"I hear that." Gylfie cheers

They all raise their wings, "Sisters before misters!"

* * *

Next morning, if the hangover seems to be most likely, girls are passed out everywhere in the room, asleep if anything. They did make a bit of a mess, streamers everywhere, scarves lying on the floor as well as all else. Boron comes in and asks himself 'what have they done?'. He walks in, dodging women asleep and their mess from the night before and walks up the head of this celebration, his wife Barran. He pokes her and she stirs a bit before poking her repeatedly until she wakes up.

"What have you done?" Boron asks, unimpressed of the mess

"We had a night out… If anything, it seemed necessary. Oh and the minors did not have any wine or nothing. See, responsible." Barran explains, while gripping her head a bit with a bit of a hangover

Boron rolls his eyes, "Just make sure this mess gets cleaned up…"

He then leaves closing the door quietly. Sometimes he simply cannot believe Barran… Often thinking she had not grown up since her teen years when it comes to partying and a very intense social life. However, she has indeed grown up, unlike what he thinks and with her priorities towards her kingdom and her family, she manages it well.

"What time is it?" Merissa asks, also a little shaky with a possible hangover

"Too early…" Gylfie yawns, being a minor, she isn't allowed to drink, but she is tired none of the less

"That is why it is called 'sleeping in'." Otulissa inputs

By the time it comes around midnight, they are fine; especially the minors, but few are supporting hangovers, common aftermath of a night of drinking. At least they did this tonight… A few days before the wedding that is, especially giving time that, the bride would need to recover. When it comes to wine, Autumn is no stranger to it, but the hangover still is intense…

She then says to herself that the wedding will be the best night ever…

_First time writing a combined music number, the format I sorta took from when I Googled the lyrics to Kiss You by One Direction, which you know has all of them singing and whatnot. Looks a little sloppy if anything, but we do have to do specify when there is like a fair few girls there._

_Coming up Next Chapter… *plays wedding march* -The long awaited wedding_


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding in the Fall (Part II)

Chapter 4: Wedding in the fall (Part II)

_March 1 –Wedding night_

The wedding originally planned for Autumn's birthday month, April, was moved back due to the aristocracy rule. None of the less, as the change of seasons mark that is now the fall, so shall the wedding mark the end of the long fought rivalry between their kingdoms and begin, for two lovers who wanted this night to come for so long, the start of their new lives.

It is only just before dusk and mostly everyone is up early. Especially, Sina, the young granddaughter of Boron and Barran is running about the palace while her mother, Lydea chases her. It seems she has a lot of energy that most don't have this time of evening. Autumn had made Sina a flower girl, like her niece, Sabyna and even little Eglantine, the daughter of Noctus and Marella and sister of Soren (and Kludd). The infant, nearly two year old, pretty much doesn't understand the meaning sitting still now does she?

As they pass the room in which Autumn has been staying the past week and so forth of last month, and she is already up and sitting by her dressing table, admiring herself. Second time around and she couldn't be happier, but it is hard to stifle a smile when you do have a case of somewhat acute anxiety. Merissa is wrapping orchids that she brung all the way from Ambala around Autumn's crown, as per tradition of their family to wear their family symbol somehow. Autumn is thinking about something when she looks at herself in the mirror… She didn't want to be married that first time, but hell, as soon as he considered her old enough he would just get rid of her. If anything, it was Aaron who ruined her life that first time and the least he could have done was died sooner, according to most.

She starts touching her face, delicately and although feeling no swelling or bruises, she just looks on worried.

"Autumn, you alright?" Gylfie asks

Autumn stops what she is doing, "I'm alright, no need to be concerned."

She starts touching up her makeup, again, as if it is her nervous tick, since the other one sorta stopped after her brother died two years ago. She then stops and then looks on with a smile, as it is now satisfactory as she would like it.

"You look beautiful, Autumn." Barran says, before placing the necklace from set around her neck

"This will be the one wedding where it was and has been my decision to whom I marry. I will walk down the aisle by myself, forced by no one and on my own free will, and it is a statement of the power of women within my family. The Queen Dowager herself does enough to state our role within our family, but it is my turn." Autumn announces, with a slight smile on her face "And… Yeah, my father and brother are dead so… yeah."

"Girl power!" Merissa cheers

Gylfie woots and they all laugh with cheeriness, as they know what they mean since the other night with their little performance. Merissa places the crown on her head, straightening it as it fits snugly on her head, even with the orchids on it. Moreover, within moments the finishing piece of her ensemble is placed on her shoulders. She is of the very picture of a queen, and feels as though that she is being treated as such, not as a princess on this night, her wedding night, but a queen. She has never felt as beautiful as she does now, of course, her fiancé often tells her how beautiful she is, but she often doubts it nut right now… she does look beautiful. –Like a true princess.

"This night shall be perfect…" Autumn utters, staring transfixed at her reflection, "And if I shall die, I want to die married and with the one who I love and loves me back. To have a prince and otherwise knight as my husband, for all we have been through… Tonight is a night I have been waiting for all my life…"

* * *

On the other side of the tree, a half-empty glass of wine sits on the dressing table that belongs to the princess. She hasn't been here for the past week and a few days and if anything, her makeup and jewellery clutters it like she has been here. Ezylryb often wonders why she has so much jewellery, as she did make most by herself, and the rest are either gifts or given to her to wear by the designers for events. –A lot

Like his fiancée, he has been fussed over due to the importance of the event, besides marrying this angel who he ended up falling for and was willing to die just to protect her from the many horrible things which has tormented her in the past. Tonight he marries and becomes a prince. -Unexpected but Merissa hath decided upon giving such a title instead of something less fitting, and if anything, there are only girl regals anymore within Ambala. Must balance it out somehow, and if anything Merissa doesn't plan to ever remarry.

He sighs and drinks more wine… before seeing Soren enter behind him in the mirror.

"Ezylryb, you're drinking?" Soren says, surprised if anything

"Lad, this is the exception." Ezylryb answers, taking another sip of it, "As owls from two sprinking kingdoms are present…"

Soren gives a scorning look, "How many glasses of wine have you had?"

"It's my only glass." The groom answers, before leaning over the dressing table, "This nervousness… I don't know why but… I am just so darn nervous and… I have never actually been like this nervous before."

"Is it the princess?" Soren asks with concern, worried that it may be that or… "Or the sister in law or is it because of the fact that you marring her means that the kingdoms will be in totally different alliance? Or is it that they're making you a prince of the kingdom of Ambala?"

The whiskered screech owl turns his head towards Soren, and gives him a half amused, half what-the-hagsmire look, "Negotiation still seems to not be your strong point now is it…"

"Yeah… So I have noticed lately." The barn owl grimaces

Ezylryb sighs, deeply before closing his eyes, "This is probably the happiest night of my life, marrying my little angel who I swore to protect and would put life and limb before to do so and I'm freaking out. Bloody… I want to marry her, with all my heart I do and after those years of child abuse…"

Soren cuts him off there, "Child abuse?! You mean the princess was a victim of ch-"

"I'm not going to say anything on that topic. That is something that no one needs to know about, and it needs not be public, alright!" Ezylryb cuts him off suddenly, with the urgency of leaving the details of what happened to his fiancée in the past, where it should stay, before clearing his throat and composing himself, "What is with me tonight? Jeez…"

"Oh... Ok then, top secret then. Ok… Well, I suppose I should find out what's going on." The best owl says, before stifling a bow, "Your highness."

The groom smirks, before laughing, lightening the mood, "Just because I'm going to have a different title, that doesn't mean the formal stuff, bowing and all that, unless in formal company. Dear me lad… You don't mean it, but you're still funny."

"Hey, at you're in a better mood." Soren smiles before leaving

He eyes on the dressing table under a necklace the picture of Autumn's parents and the young Princess herself; she may have only been an infant when this was done. Poor darling lost her parents at three years old; the Pure Ones killed them, along with most of the palace. Ezylryb knew Autumn's mother, Celeste, before she became a queen, when they were young. Funny thing is, she was his babysitter when he was a little kid. She went away to Ambala when he was maybe nine or something. And she was 12. He never knew that she'd marry and become a queen… along with per chance falling for her daughter, who is very much the very image of her mother, maybe even more breathtaking (well… Celeste was beautiful, but really, when you're only a kid, one wouldn't be into girls until they're older).

"It's good to see you, Celeste." Ezylryb says to the picture, picking it up, "Tonight I marry your daughter, and I would have asked for yours and Samuel's blessing, but I guess like seeing her grow into this beautiful, yet small, woman, it may have never meant to be. You have a daughter to be proud of, Celeste, I hope you know that. I guess that I should stop talking to a picture, before they think the worst."

He places the picture where Autumn left it, in case she is suspicious of someone touching it, and or the rest of her stuff. She gets worried like that sometimes, just like any other paranoia she may have due to anxiety. When he comes to think about it, he promised Celeste that he would take care of her little girl, after hearing the horrors that has hurt her so bad.

Lying on the table, aside from Autumn's makeup and jewellery, something he'd think he'd never wear again, his sash with all of his medals on it. He often found that wearing it was often just too showy, even to important royal events, especially as one owl within the Northern Aristocracy often was wearing his medals, showing them off if anything. Oh, how they hated that snob, thank Glaux his son did turn out better than him, an honest and noble owl, not some aristocratic snob who was yes man to Lydea's grandfather.

Of course… Ezylryb finds that he has more medals than that arrogant snowy owl fool would ever have received. And for better causes over the years, and the most from his duties either in the North or in Ga'Hoole. –Puts that snowy show-off to shame, if anything, though showing off isn't honourable.

* * *

Back in the Palace Hollows, Autumn still remains in front of the mirror and they have her standing on something for a few moments, just fixing her cape. She doesn't have a fear of heights, but sometimes she really doesn't like standing up so high. Barran notices that her crown is lopsided on her head and decides to fix it.

"It seems that even tonight your crown does not like you." Barran quips

Autumn smiles, "It never does. Never does."

"Only a little bit to go, I do wish you all be best, sister." The snowy smiles back dead

"Chère sœur, I do promise you I'll take care of your godfather." The small spotted owl says

"I know you will, if anything, you care a lot. -And I would guess that your duties would also be his towards your monarchy. Like how Boron and I do things…" Barran says before a disheartening sigh, although things may seem fine, there is a lot that is going on for her, especially as they are having a few falling outs…

"Hey, Autumn I'm going to go to the hall, I'll see you later." Merissa says, interrupting their little talk

Autumn turns her head, "Oh, sure, sure, à bientôt, Merissa."

* * *

Merissa heads off, like she said and she takes off down a hall which leads into where the wedding ceremony is being held, decorated beautifully and with some orange incorporated into it, in the name of impressing the Ambalans and also their Queen Dowager and her daughter. Boron then notices the Queen Dowager coming past.

"I never knew that our two kingdoms could be in alliance." Boron says

Merissa agrees with a nod of her head, "Love restored the relations between our kingdoms, after the _tragic_ death of my husband, that bastard. And now it will stay that way, not just through the marriage of my sister in law, but for the fact that he was wrong in being against a noble and just kingdom."

She then eyes the box that has the crown in it, "It is a coronation wedding, you know."

"Of course, Madame, I did not forget. But the funny thing is, he's gunna be the only guy in a royal family with girls in it." Boron says

"Well, that's that then." Merissa replies

"On behalf of Ga'Hoole, and the organisation the United Kingdoms of Owl, welcome back to the alliance, Merissa." The King of Ga'Hoole says, adding a bit of a personal touch to it, as she repaired bonds broken by her arrogant husband

"Pleasure to be back, Boron." The Queen Dowager of Ambala smiles with return, before heading off to her place in the room, of course, she is waiting for her daughter to join her, after she does contribute to her aunt's wedding, "Tous les royaumes doivent rester ensemble pendant ces périodes de Pure One guerre, vous savez. Non?"

Boron cannot understand a word of French, because unlike other Northerners from the general area of where he is from, he did not learn it nor the royalistic language, Naya'va… But he knows she just said something impressive… and it takes a translator to find out what she had just said. Usually he would ask Autumn, since it is her main language, given that she has an (understandable) accent, but she isn't here. Well she will be in a few minutes –since the wedding is soon to be started.

* * *

The guests have gathered, from leaders and foreign diplomats of the kingdoms, piers of the realm to Guardians, citizens who are inclined to have attended the wedding ceremony in the name of celebrating the occasion (of course, the reception is invite only). The word comes to Boron, as well as Merissa, being the Ambalan monarch she is allowed to know what's up and the wedding party is arriving and on their ways.

The doors open, and entering comes the groom, Ezylryb with a proud smile on his face, and as he get to the head of the room, he turns to Merissa, who technically is to be his sister in law within the next however knows how long, and she has a cheery smile on her face and they exchange nods.

"Well, I never knew you would wear your medals." Boron says

"For the occasion, and unlike you-know-who, I'm planning to take them off at the end of the night, and leave them be." Ezylryb cleverly remarks

Boron chuckles as he then turns his attention to the back of the room once more, Ezylryb following suit.

Eglantine, along with Princess Sabyna and the infant granddaughter of the tree's monarchs tottering along head of them spilling flower petals. The older girls throw them about, the owlet, being nearly two, ran ahead when Sabyna said she'd help her. Sina clumsily falls over and then drops her basket and runs to her mother, who chuckles and holds her in a hug, calming the owlet. Eglantine gets the basket on her way past. All eyes then are turned to the doors, as the bride enters, primarily. They all look towards Autumn and all stare in beauteous wonder and awe, smiling along with her as she walks down the aisle, the wedding march playing by musicians, the bridesmaids following close behind, making sure that the cape that trails behind her no one steps on or gets caught on something or something. She reaches the alter and before joining her going to be husband, she exchanges nods with Merissa, just a formality since she is the reigning monarch of Ambala.

She imagined the wedding of her dreams and it is perfect to the last detail, so far that is… The last anything wants is for anything to go wrong. She then stands beside Ezylryb and Gylfie and Strix fix the cape up to make it look neat. –Appearance is everything through the eyes of the beholding perfectionist.

"Royals, nobles, owls of the two noble kingdoms present, we gather here today to join these two owls, lovers who have waited almost nine years for this night, in holy matrimony." Boron says, after a hush comes across the room, "And to coronate, by allowance of her majesty the Queen Dowager Merissa of Ambala, Lord Ezylryb Cress as the Prince of Ambala."

Merissa thinks to herself that this all wouldn't have been possible if her husband didn't die that night, during the Pure One ambush upon his escort. She did not mourn his death; neither Autumn nor most of their people. But all that has been left in the past, never to resurface. The last child and daughter of Samuel III is getting married (a second time, but to her it feels as though the first) and Merissa couldn't be happier to be of witness. -And because Merissa did do some things… All necessary for the event and if anything, her highness, Queen Dowager did make it all sound very formal, and there is a coronation too anyway.

"Now, do you, Ezylryb Cress, take her highness, Autumn Kin, Princess of Ambala as your wife, princess and mate? To love, to support and to protect from harm, in both professional and personal life, in sickness and in health and until death do you part love and care for her for all your days." Boron says to the groom

"I do." Ezylryb says

"Do you, Autumn Kin, take his lordship, Ezylryb Cress, Lord and soon coroneted Prince of Ambala as your husband, prince and mate? To support, to and to love him in both professional and personal life, in sickness and in health and until death do you part be ever faithful and loving to your mate for all your days." Boron then says to the bride

"I do." Autumn says, with a hard to contain smile and possible happy tears

"And if anyone objects to the union of these owls, speak now or forever hold your peace." Boron then says

It just remains silent for a few moments, aside from some coughing and the occasional noise from infants being a little fussy and wanting to be free from the hold of their mother. Barran then shoots Boron the look that 'maybe the question answers for itself' and it is the 'get on with it' look.

"Before we can name these two mates, we must do one last thing. Lord Ezylryb, may you kneel." Boron then announces

Ezylryb kneels and the crown is brought over and handed to Boron by young Sabyna Kin and he nods to her before she takes her place back with her mother. He then holds it high, the gold catching the moonlight that comes through the windows well expressing its mightiness that comes with this title.

"In the name of the Queen Dowager of Ambala and the citizens of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala, we crown you, Prince Ezylryb of Ambala." Boron announces

The crown is placed on his head and honest applause comes from the crowd and Autumn gives him a sweet smile, as he did accept this title so that if someday Merissa passes away, and Sabyna remains either a minor or passes on the throne, he will rule as King for Autumn.

"Alright, you may now kiss the bride." Boron cheers

The applause gets louder as the Prince and Princess of Ambala share a passionate kiss, sealing their marriage forever, especially as they will never get a divorce if anything. There are a few who are just as happy as the couple is, happy tears they are crying.

"Oh I always get this was during weddings." Marella says to her husband Noctus, wiping her eyes as she is just touched by how sweet and romantic this event is.

* * *

The Celebrations continue well into the night, the reception itself may seem like a high-class get together celebration for the marriage of these two, but sure as hagsmire, it isn't all posh, the Queen Dowager herself up and dancing about, much to the amusement of her sister in law as she'd never think Merissa would be one who dances. Nevertheless, it is like her vacation after all.

The newly crowned Prince of Ambala stands when the song ends, as it is now when he wants to reveal his surprise, the owls clap to the musicians in the background before he gets their attention by clearing his throat.

"I do have a special surprise, ladies and gentlemen that I would like to reveal to my now-wife, her highness, Princess Autumn." Ezylryb says while stepping into the middle of the room

Autumn feels touched that he would do this, "Ezylryb… You planned a surprise for me?"

"Yes. Now, I wanted to surprise her, and I do think about what. She has many fine treasures to her name, including her jewellery and garments so I wanted to do something more personal." Ezylryb says, before focused on her only, by looking at her "You know how you sometimes always have bugged me when it comes to singing?"

Autumn gasps with surprise, truly surprised as he said he would never want to sing nary on stage as Autumn always said she wanted to do. Ezylryb nods to Madame Plonk for her to start the music and he bows as she stands and heads to the middle of the floor. (**Personally, I like this song and decided to make it a duet between them (not that it isn't one already) It's Everything has Changed, duet between Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran**)

_"[Autumn]  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

[Both]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

[Ezylryb]  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

[Autumn]  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right

[Both]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

[Autumn]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Autumn]  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday… is everything has changed"

Everyone claps in applause by the end and Autumn squeals slightly and gives Ezylryb a tight hug, with such appreciation that it is one of the nicest things anyone, or even he, has done for her, to dance and also to sing a duet.

"I love you so much…" Autumn utters being drowned out by the applause, "Thank you."

"It's nothing, dear. Just wanted to celebrate the occasion right and you love to sing now don't you." Ezylryb says before kissing her head, "Love you too."

* * *

Boron and Barran, along with their son and daughter-in-law, head back to the palace after the events come to an end. Barran often likes having Josh and Lydea home for a holiday, but they never seem to visit. Of course, Lydea is always busy with her duties in her kingdom, yet as though the council cannot just rule by themselves. Barran often hopes that she could make time to visit herself to the north. She hasn't been there since maybe 20 years, she'd hope to return someday, and if anything, show Josh where she used to live and whatnot, that is the cave and courtyard are still standing since after the war in the north and its aftermath being 18 years of Pure One rule.

"Your majesties, Princess Sina refuses to go to sleep." The nursemaid says to the royals as the return

"I'll take care of it." Lydea says to her husband

She then walks into the nursery and Josh to stretch his wings a bit. It's been a long night if anything and it is coming to an end.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Good light mum, good light dad." Josh says to his parents

"Good light, sweetie." Barran replies to her son and hearing no word acknowledging this from Boron causes her to butt him with her wing

"What?" Boron says, "He's nineteen, Barran."

Barran sighs as Josh goes to his room. Reminds her so much of when he was an owlet, although there were some tough times, they were so simple. Nary having to worry about a war that the Pure Ones are orchestrating, but only worrying about things to do with the tree, and if anything the democracy, worrying about classes in the academy, chaws and just other things. A Simpler time.

"It was a beautiful wedding…" Barran swoons, now thinking back over the night

"Now we won't have any problems with the Ambalan monarchy." Boron says

She gives him a sharp look, "It's always politics with you lately."

"Alliances matter the most, Barran. Moreover, I have been trying to mend ours with the Ambalan Monarchy since the widow of that bastard Aaron ascended to the throne. Queen Dowager was more co-operative in restoring peace between our kingdoms, allowing this wedding to take place today." He replies, explaining his stance on the politics of Ga'Hoole and the five (technically three since two, Kuneer and Tyto Forest are resistance military states, since their monarchies were destroyed, but not by name) other kingdoms around them.

She yawns, "Well, I've been up since way early so… Yeah. I'm going to bed."

"Alright, good light then." He says, "I'm going to stay up a bit, probably read over some of the things sent over from Kuneer."

"Remember our wedding, and I remember the morning that followed very well." Barran saucily replies before giggling, upon the shocked expression on her husband's face

"You don't want to gross out Josh now don't you?" Boron reasons, "The boy's got enough to think about having an infant than thinking about… Oh you dirty bitch, and yet you say that I'm the one with the dirty mind?"

"Hey, I've had a few glasses of wine with the Queen Dowager of Ambala so that's nothing compared to some of the things she would say about her deceased king and husband." Barran says, "Save the pillow talk for when they leave…"

Boron often worries about her, at one point, she was a depressive alcoholic and now here she is like 14 years later acting as inappropriate as she would usually hate someone, especially him, for. He then just rolls his eyes as Barran goes into the bedroom and goes to pass out, just continuing with the work of reading letters from their kingdom, which is run by the Kuneer Royal Freedom Fighters.

By the middle of the day, Barran starts to toss and turn, pretty much disturbed in some way…

* * *

In a place so familiar to them, them being the Guardians; canyons, rocky terrain with jagged cliffs and otherwise desolate aside from few trees, which grace its presence, and some brooks which flow through the land. And on its eastern and otherwise southern boarders, a forest surrounds on the higher canyons.

"Come on, Nya! Hurry!" One owl, a male yells

"I'm coming!" the second, a female snowy named Nya yells back between tired breaths as she flaps her wings as fast as she could, "It has been a while since I've been in this situation, Glaux."

"I know. Not the best way to come back to the line of duty, but important." Glaux replies, "Now hurry!"

The snowy owl carries a purple orb which is glowing a dark purple colour, pulsating if anything as they fly, which eventually gets weaker, but then stronger as those chasing them are getting closer. They continue and then an explosion triggers a rock fall to manoeuvre around with a barrow roll to the other side out of the way. As they near the end of the main canyon path, they follow, Glaux allows for Nya to fly ahead before using the strong power of Psychokinesis and the rockslide is triggered and a wall of rocks comes in the way of those chasing them.

"You play rocks with rocks, Mordecai, I retaliate." Glaux shouts before he and Nya take off

"Take this!" Mordecai yells, summoning all of his powers and sending a ball of dark magic towards them with violent speed…

* * *

Barran wakes up in a fit of shock, she sits there hyperventilating, taking in air while looking around to see nothing more than the sight of their bedroom, familiar if anything after the 20 years they have been ruling Ga'Hoole. She wipes the top of her head, sweat caking on it. Barran looks beside her and Boron is still asleep, he's often a heavy sleeper, once he's out, he's out. She then gets up and goes out onto the balcony, the moon is barely rising and she is already awake. –And if anything, no one really would be awake at dusk, well, no one she knows. She then closes off the room and… She lets out a burst of violent swears in the aristocratic language of Naya'va, and if you are or were in the L'aristocratie du Nord, ('**The Northern Aristocracy' in French**) you would be highly offended of the language she is using. –And she is Queen of Ga'Hoole, so.. yeah. Also why people would be offended of the language.

She then takes deep breaths afterward, "Why me…"

She then goes back inside and goes back to bed, but she does have a little trouble getting back to sleep, just thinking about what in the hagsmire that daymare could have been about…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the place in which invaded the mind of the snowy queen of the kingdom of Ga'Hoole, although now it is a thousand years since any of those events happened, as those events, thought of as fables that you tell children, would have ended like the life of the final god. It is remotely quiet, this time of the evening in the St. Aegolius Pure One Base, only small movements; the guard as well as soldiers.

Kludd lies half-awake, just relishing the peace of the early evening time of which the moon only rises. Watching as his wife sleeps, Nyra's chest rising and falling with the breaths she takes. Peaceful, tranquil, nary any worry within the trance of sleep. –Unless of course for daymares, be he think not that Nyra would have daymares, for a woman like her, braver than anyone he knows. Kludd then gets up and then washes his face in a basin of water. In the mirror of Nyra's dressing table, he remains the same, and he is thankful to be the same as norm. He then places on his helm and notices that it has been polished again. –Again, he thinks of himself lucky to have Nyra as his better half.

One of the servants enter the room.

"My lord." They says

"Quiet. The queen is still asleep!" Kludd whispers harshly, he then looks over to the bed and Nyra stirs a bit and he then scolds, "Where in the bloody hagsmire are you manners? Did you not notice that her pureness is still asleep?"

"A thousand pardons, Lord Metalbeak." The servant says, whispering much the same as the king, "But someone has requested an audience with you in the throne room."

"They can wait until I am ready, haven't even had breakfast yet…" Kludd quietly grumbles

"My lord, it was her ladyship, _General Elanore_, who hath summoned you. She has a scroll for you, sent here late last evening." The servant mentions

Kludd sighs, often times he really does hate having to tend to these early calls, "Tell her that I will be coming in a few moments time."

"Yes, my lord." The servant says, bowing before leaving the room

Kludd sighs again, sometimes he really has one of those nights, and the stress of it all just piles on whenever it does. Hagsmire, Nyra often has a grand time dealing with him when he is stressed, although he never will raise his voice to her, as he can see the devastating consequences of doing so. She herself has changed, she is nary as cold as he first had seen her, and she has changed over the year since the death of Metalbeak.

Kludd walks over to his sleeping mate and kisses her tenderly on her head, leaning his head on hers and closing his eyes to caress her soft white feathers.

"I love you, Nyra." Kludd whispers

Kludd places on a cape and then heads down the halls to the throne room, looking around to see that it really is early in the evening to be doing duty calls wherein meetings and commands are to be announced to his higher of seconds in command. Kludd then heads into the throne room where there is Elanore standing, back faced towards him.

"What is going on to demand my presence?" Kludd asks

Right before his eyes, when he is to ask again, the Elanore turns to smoke, he then takes worried steps back, as he may think this is just a daymare of some sort, if so, he is already terrified. He pinches himself –He is indeed awake.

"What the-" Kludd mutters

The smoke then dissipates and an owl whom he knows all too well stands before him, one he hasn't seen for many months since his wedding. He is a little terrified, given that Mordecai is one who means no bounds when it comes to his limits on what he can and can't do, and yet his equal seems not be able to keep him out of the mortal realm, as a scroom that is.

"You again." Kludd utters with surprise

"Changing form really takes it out of me…" Mordecai mutters to himself, "Aura was right on that one… Although she did remarry after I was killed by that goddess so…"

"You pay me a visit now?" Kludd says, giving him a cynical look, "It has been four months."

"Well, my research has to be through, lad. It takes time to do something correctly and counting on the siege you did, need a deal of a lot more planning time." Mordecai explains

"Oi, I did my best with my army and the Rosewood owls, so if anything… Shut up!" Kludd retorts

"Hey, no need to get agitated here." Mordecai says, retaining himself in an unnatural sense of calm, "I know of a weapon you can use. It took me four months to find out if it was still active or not. Couldn't find it, in this bloody mortal realm, but I know it may be active still. It can be used to destroy the Guardians, in a secondary siege!"

"What is it?" Kludd asks

_"The orb…"_


	5. Chapter 5: Interpret the Meaning

Chapter 5: Interpret the Meaning

It's only been like a night after the wedding, commonplace are the hangovers as well as taking a sick day to recover, otherwise, the Great Tree is abuzz with the normal activity. Barran, being awake and asleep all of the evening, weather she is actually awake, she does not know, headed off to teach her classes. That is for three periods of class, before they have a single of War Studies with Boron, in which she plans some admin work, and then MMC (Moon Master Class) have double combat class for the final two, meaning she can do stuff with her Search and Rescue chaw.

Barran is walking to the GTA with Autumn, whom she wouldn't expect to be on classes for maybe a while, since she's a newlywed. Barran really has to ask what is with this girl and going to work on the night after her wedding when she is a newlywed. Hagsmire, Barran and Boron left the kingdom when they were newlyweds and newly crowns heads of the realm, and they just had someone in charge and she just finds it weird that they haven't just left.

"Autumn, I really have to bloody ask, honestly, why haven't you left for a honeymoon as of like… now?" Barran asks, wanting an answer from her 'sister'.

"Well, I have to get clearance. I know, a bit of a pain, but its protocol, and then i can disappear off the face of the earth for two weeks, well... not really, but you get what I mean." Autumn answers, "But for now, this married woman rather would help her students in tutoring than to lounge around."

"Working on your time off? My Glaux I really do often admire your work ethic… I usually would just bludge it." Barran says, before a chuckle

"I am truly happy, Queen Barran. Truly." Autumn cheers, before a giggle and a twirl in a circle, "And days off really doesn't really become into bludging for me."

She then heads off to the library and on her way past, those whom she knows from around the around send their congratulations and Autumn cheerfully thanks them, while on her little happiness spree. She definitely will twirl enough times to get motion sickness, but she's a Search and Rescue Chaw ryb, so that's as unlikely as a Senior Year student getting everything correct and getting a hundred. Sure, they get close, but never on the hundred.

* * *

By the middle of the night, when she is having her free from class, she is just doing some marking. When it comes to assessments for their mid-year and their finals, they pretty much have to do a few tests here and there, and if anything, the bane of it all is the marking. Barran is sitting there looking over the answers in her office before hearing a knock, she looks up, and it's Ezylryb, whom like Autumn is resuming (normal) teaching duties, taking his Senior Year GTA classes.

"Have you seen the results for the term quiz, Barran?" Ezylryb asks, "If anything, I have to write a letter to his parents again…"

"Pinned with the important stuff, if anything it's among other things like their Middle Year 2 finals and the class placements. Never thought I would have to do this but…" Barran replies before moving away from the desk and bowing, while holding in some laughs, "Your highness."

"Well, Little Lady Lynai knows her formal greetings and proper addresses." He says while watching her get back to what she was doing

"Lyze of Kiel makes a fitting Prince of Ambala." She smiles, as she calls him that while he calls her the childhood pet name he gave her when she was a little kid, "Oh and your wife is circling the tree, literally. The girl is a twirling whenever she is on flat ground… I've never seen her so happy before."

"She's missed many a year of being happy and being… well… expressive in the means of her figurative dancing. Figure she'll be a little sore from all the smiling, but she'll still be happy." Ezylryb says before a slight chuckle of amusement, and then he bows back, as like she had done before, "Your elegance."

Barran nods in return, "Your highness."

She never actually thought that she would have to bow or just otherwise curtsey to her godfather, he has to bow to her, and now she has to do the same that he has been doing since she came to be the Queen of Ga'Hoole. If anything she wonders if anything why everyone with a status title as a regal appears to be living (or just comes here often) in Ga'Hoole. Then again, she could not blame them for doing so, it's a nice place and it is a safe place (**if you don't count the fact that the Pure Ones did lay siege on them, and if anything, know where Ga'Hoole is now, secret spoiled…**).

She then realises that she also has to take Autumn's group as well, as if anything, when she is on leave (**well supposed to be, since she is still tutoring students**). Therefore, she just thinks to herself what a perfect time for having a little bit of a comp with the two groups, who both contain those who are on beginners and who are on advanced, so there will be no unfair advantages between the groups.

* * *

After a couples hours of that, Barran returns home to the Palace Hollows and her granddaughter is running about a bit, the grandmother picks young Sina up, she gives her cuddles and kisses.

"Something I've noticed, so many royals around here…" Barran says before nuzzling the little owlet, "And you are my little Princess granddaughter, yes you are."

"Grandma." Sina says in reply, one of the very few words she is able to say at this stage being only almost two, "D-doll."

"Oh, I see my darling." Barran says placing the little one down

Barran gave Sina some little dolls that she kept from when she was a little one like her, unfortunately, Josh is a boy, and their only son at that, so they had no use being around him, but now that she has a little girl in the family, Josh's daughter, she then gave them to her. Barran then picks another of these heirloom dolls.

"Sina, look, look." Barran says while moving the doll around, "Bow to the royal and shake the claw of the lord or lady. Oh how the rules have changed in the North, you're probably never going to learn the etiquette like I did, times have changed indeed…"

Barran looks at the doll and often recalls the times where she was gussied up like these things, well mostly because she is a Queen, but when she was younger, the most ever she was dolled up was for her debutante ball, aristocrats often trained their daughter for since she was old enough to first attend their school. Barran may have been one of the last few ever to take this rite of passage, as their monarchy was destroyed that night all those years ago, only was reformed after the Pure Ones had left this kingdom.

Her eyes then close, not before shedding a tear to think of all that was lost by the claws of Pure Ones. Everyone she knew perished by their claws, by the claws of the traitor who wanted all for all, who then was arrested eight years later and has been detained ever since they did get their claws on him.

Every night that follows the last in the North… they will always remember the bloodshed of the Northern Coup.

* * *

They managed to escape from the chase, evaded pure dark magic an now they hide within a place that is both safe, and also hazardous to hide out in. Warm hazed light covers the walls of the cave as two shadows break the hazed light in which the origin is a small fire in the centre. Usually Nya is used to being cold, as the goddess of which manipulates snow and ice as their elemental master... well, mistress. She sits by the fire trying to get warm, and unlike the warm orangey glow that it gives her feathers, she actually feels cold.

Sitting beside her there is a purple, pulsating glow coming from the object wrapped in the small blanket. She then checks it and it still seems so… dangerous when looking at the darn thing when its master is nowhere near, hence the slow pulsates that come from it. She wraps it back up.

"We should tell Cheyenne and the others, Glaux. They need to know all about this, as this is really a crisis in the awakening if that bastard would get his claws on it." Nya suggests, while trying to warm herself, unusual behaviour if that

The said owl she is speaking to, he sits at the entrance of this cave, keeping watch for the bastard in which they nicked the thing off. Call it thievery, something mighty gods surely not do, but in this case, they are stopping a war, and sure as hagsmire stopping that psychopath from destroying the realms along with the peace.

"We will leave in time, Nya." Glaux replies looking around for the soldiers in which follow the dark lord's wishes who could be anywhere, "Not when Mordecai's cohorts are tracking us down and fighting… Not in the mood to fight off anything."

"Why would he do this?" She asks

"I don't know…" He answers before looking at her, and then looking at the orb in which is wrapped in a blanket, "…But it could be used to destroy both Glaumora and Earth if he does wish so…"

* * *

Barran opens her eyes in frantic and takes a few deep breaths, she then looks towards the full moon, which shine through the open window and then a tug on her feathers and her attention is directed elsewhere. Towards her young, azure eyed granddaughter which looks at her as if she is worried. Barran knows she gets these azure blue irises from her mother, and they show emotion more than anything she knows, elegantly too.

"Grandma…?" The owlet ousts, in her limited vocab being so young

Barran smiles, softly and with a lot of caring, "I am alright, little one. Why don't we have a little nap before dinner, hmm?"

She then picks up the little one and the nursemaid cleans up the toys quietly, the queen and the baby both fall asleep. Barran's always tired during a full moon, and she never does know why often when she doesn't have these visions happening whenever the hagsmire they so desire to cross her mind. However, when she sleeps, oftentimes under the full moon in which her second identity harnesses her power from, she does often wonder why she has such dreams recently when her powers have remained dormant since last she used them… when she was sixteen.

Boron comes in and notices his wife and young granddaughter asleep. The sight sorely reminding him of when Josh was an owlet, he was her baby and one and only. For now at least, this is their one and only granddaughter whom the female snowy cherishes like she does anyone in her family, including those whom she considers family. Boron walks up to them quietly, like many times practiced before when this owlet's father was a baby, and picks up the little one. She squeaks and stirs and he lulls her before placing her back in the bassinet. Then he just fixes Barran up and kisses her head. –Might as well let her sleep.

Boron closes the door softly and there is complete silence before Josh and Lydea fly in in fits and giggles, Boron then turns his head and send them a sharp look. Although they're adults, they're still terrified of when Boron gets pissed… -And yet a simple shush could have sufficed here.

"Your mother and Sina are asleep." Boron says, before walking away from the door, "Be mindful of that."

"Mum's always tired during a full moon." Josh comments

Lydea sighs, deeply, "We're going back to the North in a few nights. It really is a shame that we can't visit often. Sina would need to see more of her grandparents, especially, if Glaux forbid something happen."

"You must be used to royal work, Lydea." Her father in law says, "It never gets easy and always can be hard, and if anything, just as long as you don't have a relative plotting your eventual death, you'll be alright."

Josh and Lydea look at each other a little horrified… As sometimes Boron can say the most unnerving of things without even intending to do so. –Like right just now. If anything, both of Josh's parents can be a bit on the grim side when it comes to royal life and how… well… risky it is being a ruler these days with the Pure Ones. They have assigned many a few royals over the expanse of the last Northern war against the Pure Ones, prior to the Battle of the Ice Claws, and up until now, through the last few High Tyto's of the Pure Ones.

Then again, when it comes to in-laws (royal in-laws to exact), at least they do understand the line of work and everything, explaining why they never (Barran often does however) nag them to come and visit with Sina.

As for now… They remain horrified of what Josh's father had said

* * *

Silence, dead silence, perfect for those who are in the Senior Year of GTA when it comes to study before the most important exams of their schooling to becomes Guardians. However, this silence here is not in Ga'Hoole, it is a long way away. If anything, it's in the base of their enemies, the Pure Ones.

Kludd was told only two words before Mordecai left in haste, instructing him to look it up in their archives, also saying some very harsh things about Kludd being stupid and Kludd did respond, though the Lord of Darkness had disappeared from whence he came. It comes an hour later, and he is in their library, on the western side of their base, doing what he must. –Find out more about this orb…

He first thought, _"Where the hagsmire would I find something that sounds like it is from one of those stupid legends…"_ Then it hit him, and he checked where most of the things that have something to do with their first leadership by that demonic owl god. He basically ransacked it and has everything lying on the table in front of him, looking through book by book until he at least finds an explanation, or if better the answer.

He then is looking on one book, which pretty much has nothing of interest in it until he comes across…

"Oh, hello, what do we have here?" Kludd quietly says, intrigued of what he has found

_"T'was Glaux and Nya aligned though not formally with the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, who had stolen Mordecai's Orb from his wraps'. The Dark Lord himself channelling much of his dark magic to have created it, as I has means of making one's army stronger. T'was when Mordecai wanted to attempt its use, it was taken by the duo and then…"_

"Then? Then what? That better not be it." Kludd asks as he then looks to see the rest of the information has been destroyed, damaged by fire and the half of the page he had read only remains behind. He looks ahead and nothing of the sort relating to it.

He then has a thought, "_Maybe this is what Mordecai meant by 'could be used to destroy the Guardians'? "_

Surely, Kludd find the answers, that is if the knowledge is here to be research such knowledge that may have been destroyed by Glaux and ex-wife, Nya, on this mission that was undertook all those years ago. All in the name of stopping Mordecai from using this, "orb" as said in these books, which recall a weapon that Lord Mordecai, hath created aside from his Ebony Titanium Battle Claws, able to kill owl gods.

Overall, Kludd will continue this research, as he has a tendency to not ditch something, set by Lord Mordecai especially, like now, until he has the answer. Moreover, with this rumour from the scroom of that owl it'd be worth the effort.-Besides, it's always good to read little from time to time.

Spending all night in a Library, his duties left to his second of command, First Light comes and he is still reading. It takes to attention his mate, Nyra. She enters, slowly, analysing the situation before her, and comes beside Kludd adorned a worried glance. Often, she does not pay mind to Kludd's schedule, more times focused on her own, but when cancelling all of his duties for no apparent reason, that's worrying to the one who has to pick them up

"Have you been here all night, Kludd?" Nyra asks

"I have been working, love. Just some research, some books on war. That sort of thing." Kludd replies

"Will you be joining me for dinner?" She asks

"Well…" He mutters, trying to decide, before looking at her face. She gives a look of sadness, often this expression he hates to see on her, "…Alright."

Nyra smiles as Kludd takes her wing, after he closes his book. She hates being alone at times and in her experience, she'd never wants to be alone (**as in being a widow)** never again. On their way, he wraps his wing around her and she nuzzles his neck. Comforting to be with one she loves, her mate, as if anything he is the love of her life. Aside from those times where she has to play nurse, the only other times she does worry is when this happens. –Calling off all of his meetings for no apparent reason.

Kludd comes across a book and much to Nyra's annoyance, he's reading in bed.

"Kludd, baby please put the book down." Nyra orders, sleepily

Complying, Kludd puts the book down and then again, he does feel a little sleepy… He snuggles up with his wife and kisses her back.

"Good light." Kludd whispers

* * *

Sunlight, you will not see an owl underneath it, unless you are on some sort of watch that is. On border patrol this morn in Ga'Hoole, no signs of Pure Ones. Ever since the Pure Ones found out where they are, security is now a priority. Moreover, Boron swears by that he should at least make sure that the owls of his kingdom are safe since a threat seems all too real. Never before do they have to be high alert unlike now.

However, one who has trouble sleeping nowadays rather use the daylight hours for something else than sleep, which never seems to get. Well… on occasion that is. On those occasions, his dreams turn to daymares, or at least that is what he thinks they are, before Barran told him he has starsight, the ability to have glimpses into the future. One problem through, the ability happens during one's dreams. Explaining why Soren has problems sleeping on those occasions.

_Kludd stands with a sword in his claw, in the middle of ruins of what appears to be a Pure One base of some sort. Soren looks around, his friends are pinned by soldiers and Nyra holds a hooded owl, who is struggling to get free._

_"Mordecai's Orb will be mine." Kludd says, "And the Guardians are finished and once our army uses the raw power of the orb, we will be unstoppable. The Pure Ones will triumph, and you, Soren, will be first to die our claws… MY claws!"_

_"No!" Someone screeches_

_Soren looks behind him and a flash of white light forces everyone flying…_

Soren wakes up and looks around, this has been the first of those dreams since after the siege, but then again it does feel so real. What would it mean if that Kludd were up to something again, something that is either a political cry for attention or worse… a real threat. He stays awake a little while, unable to sleep. It is barely even the start of a new night, few hours before the moonrise and yet he usually never gets a wakeup call like this even if he wanted to, especially if he needed early training sessions.

_"Another dream and yet it makes no sense. The Queen told me that it is starsight and yet this future doesn't make sense. Kludd wouldn't attack again, nor search for this… "Mordecai's Orb". Hagsmire, no relics of any of that magic is left, not even flecks." _Soren thinks to himself, _"If anything, all he does is more of a desperate cry for help. The siege, that was legit, but the rest… No! Don't be stupid Soren, you swore that you'd never give up on him, and the king is counting on that you can be peace mediator somehow. –Suck it up darn it!"_

A little while later, he really needs to clear his head, especially since the voice in his head can be a little cruel sometimes, whether it be the good conscience or the negative one. He then sneaks out of the hollow, once again he has to master sneaking out, not disturbing his parents, his sister and also his nursemaid. –Funny, he has a nursemaid around even if he's 17, going to be eighteen in a while from now. Of course, she looks after Eglantine, his little sister. He then heads out and the early night chill fills the air, its autumn after all, the transition to winter.

Flying around, he feels a little better on it and as he comes to the training area he then hears someone and to his surprise, it's Pellimore, the girl he sorta bumped into before the royal wedding. He lands on a branch above as he watches her practice with her use swords and practice. She is a novice; rather that something else would be her weapon of choice instead of two swords. Soren takes a step closer, before stepping for a small branch and is sent falling. Stealth gone…

He lands behind Pellimore, frightening the female Barn Owl as she takes a few steps back, frightened before noticing who it is and she is a little relieved.

"Oh, Soren are you alright?" Pellimore asks, a little worried

"Didn't expect that to happen… That was pretty, sudden." Soren says, trying to laugh it off without making himself look bad

"Are you training or something?" She asks

"I am, I am. Yeah, as a legendary hero I gotta stay in peak physical condition." He replies, before showing off a little bit in the name of being a little flirty and then leaning on a railing, which he misses, awkwardly falling over, "Ok, that was unexpected…"

"Like how you bravely stopped that Metalbeak from killing Princess Autumn of Ambala?" She asks, a little intrigued and flirty herself

"I would never want to see that bad owl hurt anyone like Miss… er I mean, Madame Autumn… Hehe, she got married… but anyway, you get the idea." He says, feeling a little awkward in the last part, forgetting that simple thing

"You're really brave, Soren." She replies

"Hey… um… Pellimore, would you… I mean I'm just saying that if we could…" Soren stutters

"Go out sometime?" Pellimore finishes his sentence, "Sure, I'd like to."

In the shadows, a girl stands there, feeling a little crushed that he has moved on so fast. Although it was her decision, regret is what they both do feel when thinking of just having it happen. However, they have to remember that they are no longer together and if anything, they tend to avoid each other, as it is awkward alone since they are exes now. Otulissa sighs, as she has to grin and bear her decision, even if inside it just don't feel right… It is for the best.

She then goes to do some early evening study before GTA classes start, and she rather focus on the one thing that means full dedication, instead of boys.

* * *

The moon raises high above the top of the Great Tree, and the normal activity peruses and the queen herself has time from classes during the break to see to a meeting. Since Allomere died, they have had to appoint a new UKO Senator for this kingdom; one of the more expendable of the Parliament temporarily filled the position. Now that the new senator was elected, they would be resuming normal duties while this senator deals with the work with the otherwise alliance with all the other kingdoms, which is the UKO in general.

"Since the wedding between the Prince and Princess of Ambala, cooperation in the UKO is at an all-time high, since the Ambalans really are still over the moon about their royals." The senator reports

Barran chuckles, "I expected that they would be a bit cooperative now that they haven't anything else to worry about."

"The Rosewood-Silverveil outpost deal will probably be done soon." The senator then mentions, "The Senators of Tyto Forest and Silverveil are working it out, and I'll have a word with the king later."

"That is good, it would be good to have our outpost run there be in alliance with the resistance there." Barran says

A messenger flies down, Barran receives a scroll, and she just tucks it under her wing, as she does endeavour to keep having this important talk before she has to return to teach her classes, and then do some work with her chaw. As she and her husband share their duties, she often takes the latter of the duties, meetings with dignitaries and the occasional Queen Regent when her husband leaves for a thing in another kingdom, as she teaches and has her chaw priorities. Then… There is more to her than meets the eye besides being a Queen, a Mother and a Ryb.

Of almost early dawn, she then heads to the study and opens the scroll, daring to read if her suspicions are indeed true. It is worse than she first thought, it is to be as foretold in her dreams as of late referring to it. She knows why these dreams have been plaguing her sub conscious now… It is a warning.

_"It is time?"_ She asks herself, in her mind as she paces back and forth the study, _"It was said that my mission was far from complete last time… And now… Now do I have to? No… I must. But, he is not here to assist me this time, and I am not a child who needs guidance anymore. But… If it is true, I must be swift with action."_

She then enters her room, and in the back of her closet, hidden deep within a piece of the hollow wall that she has hollowed out, hidden behind a large piece of driftwood she found one night, she takes out a box and then brings it out. A dagger made of the most pure of silver, and underneath a dark blue cape, darker than the colour of her daughter in law's azure eyes, with silver edging the same shade as her dagger.

_"Relics of the last adventure…" _Barran smiles, _"My Glaux it has been a while since I had seen these and now that I do take up arms once again… It is now to put a stop to what I fear most is going to happen… Thank heavens over the years I have my share of scrolls…"_

She places on the cape, fitting her perfectly as it did some years ago, leaving the hood down for now. She then places her dagger from where easy retrieval can be achieved, as effortless training over the years has been easy to have practice repeatedly quick response and reaction. She then exits the room and turns to one of her guard.

"Tell the king that I may be late for dinner." Barran instructs, before turning to the other, "And send my apologies to her elegancy, Princess of the North, that I may not be able to tell her a story this morning."

They both bow with respect, and head separate ways and Barran stands there alone and she flips up her hood as she walks away from the Palace Hollows themselves and with the hood on her head, secrecy to her identity can be achieved…

_"To the library…"_


	6. Chapter 6: Goddess (Part I)

Chapter 6: Goddess (Part I)

Gylfie finds that Autumn is a wise friend who, although born with a growth deformity, which makes her small, like her (**Elf Owls are little**…) sort of is a role model to her. She admires Autumn's knowledge, courage, that she dares to be different and the fact that she may be a princess, but she is a member of the Guardians and is not afraid to fight the Pure Ones. –They are good friends none of the less, and they have many a few common interests.

They are in the library, Autumn having to do a few things before she leaves. The last thing she wants is to forget something and spend her whole honeymoon having a bit of a guilt trip about it. –As she sometimes tends to do. This time, she does wants to make sure that she has things done and with her guards the ones carrying the books from her hollow to the library for her, she is free to have a bit of a chat, before putting them away.

"Why do you have so many books?" Gylfie says, noticing the amount that has come with, "Not even I read that much, nor even Otulissa and she is a Senior Year GTA student."

"Well, I had a bit of a reading spree, if you know what I mean and all these books winded up in my study, all read." Autumn answers, picking one up, "I really didn't get around to bringing them all back until now. I've been busy of course."

"Reading, it can be fairly addictive, though so rewarding. I was once stuck in a book for four nights." Gylfie agrees, nodding her head

Autumn smiles, "Of course, by now I know where everything goes. I have been here many times over the years I have been living here. Gylfie, the one you're near now goes near the scrolls and chronicles."

Complying, Gylfie takes the book and she places it there, and then hears a noise coming from the scrolls storage and she looks in and a cloaked owl is going through them and putting some in a satchel that hangs over their cape. She watches as whole heap of scrolls are taken and she eyes a dagger on them and it remains suss, as it could be a Pure One spy of some sort infiltrating the tree. They then turn around and Gylfie ducks herself away to act casual.

The owl walks out and in a feminine voice; they utter, "I should have this worked out by the next moon or so."

As they walk past, they drop one scroll and Gylfie picks it up and approaches the cloaked owl that has pretty much their whole body hidden from sight.

"You dropped this." Gylfie says, presenting the scroll to the owl

"Oh… silly me." The owl says, the female voice, one that she knows, but she just cannot seem to identify it, "Thank you."

She then takes the scroll and continues on her path out of the library. Gylfie stops a moment there and thinks it through before she hears Autumn call her and she heads backs to help her, as she did say that she wanted to help her friend. However, this thought of a spy in the tree that may be a traitor if she knows them, if they could recognise them that is, the cape pretty much masking everything of their identity, may stick around in her head a while.

Autumn then gets down to the last book, "Done. That's one last thing off my to-do list." Thank you very much for the help, Gylfie. I do appreciate it."

"Happy to be of help, also, when you put it like that, I would think that maybe I could learn a secondary language, I suppose it would come in handy." Gylfie says

"Well of you ever consider leaning French, It'd be nothing to teach you dear. I'm fluent in it of course." Autumn smiles, then thinking of something, "Oh and I saw the boys somewhere… Oh, now I remember, near City Centre."

"Thank you, I'll see you later." Gylfie says

"Au…" Autumn tries to say, but the little elf owl takes off quickly, without getting a word in, "…revoir… My, my, they definitely do rush nowadays now don't they?"

Gylfie rushes her way out of the library and takes to the air as quick as she can. Of course, the hooded owl would have disappeared by now, but she has to tell her friends, as they would be as concerned as she is when it comes to there possibly being a spy in the tree. They watched first hand as Kludd led the siege against them, fought in it even to stop him. Soren almost dying from the wound that could have been fatal and the blood loss that followed. It is rather that they take this into their own claws, rather than cause a state of worry. And with how the civilians dealt with the siege, this'd be just the same panic, but without a platoon of Pure Ones attempting to make their kingdom a lot like Tyto Forest and Kuneer, but with the fact that they're the Guardians.

"Guys! Guys." Gylfie says, getting their attention while she comes in for landing

"What's up?" Digger asks his girlfriend

"Something is going on and I swear there may be a spy." Gylfie informs them

"What did you see?" Soren asks her

"When I was in the library helping Autumn with stuff, I was putting a book away near the scrolls and I saw someone taking them and putting them in a bag. They were caped, I couldn't see anything," Gylfie recalls

"It's a conspirity." Digger says

"It's "conspiracy", dear." Gylfie corrects him, chuckling a bit, "It's always so cute how you say things…"

"I guess this calls for a course of action." Soren announces

The rest of the band nod with understanding, as they know what this means. They are like an unofficial independent Guardian taskforce, as if they are a part of SR (since one of the two rybs who run it are in it), but then again, they have owls from different chaws within the tree in their group. Now they have to take matters in their own hands, as they have to investigate this, as it could be serious. And who knows, it could turn out true, a spy in league with Kludd and the Pure Ones infiltrating the tree and stealing stuff from the archives in the library.

* * *

Meanwhile, while doing a little investigating himself, Kludd again is in the library for a second night. Reading things he found the night before that could have some attachment into what Mordecai was talking about. Kludd is highly focused on what he is doing, he does not notice the hovering demonic scroom, which some do believe, that he is made of smoke in this form. It is only when Kludd notices that the flame in front of him has turned blue in colour that notices that he is right behind him…

"It still exists, Kludd… Glaux is too stupid to destroy it." Mordecai says

"You know, few seconds ago if I didn't notice that you often turn flames blue, I would have just had a heart attack." Kludd coldly snaps

"Well, no "Hello" or anything along those lines?" Mordecai asks, "Hell, even Aura gives me a better welcome…"

"Yeah, and I'm not your wife who after birthing your children cheated on you with your general and best friend." Kludd says, unappeased

"Well, someone is in a cranky mood this evening." The demonic god responds, although not taking any offence to the fact that he already knows about his wife, "Didn't you have enough tea?"

"Is there a map or something?" Kludd asks, not really in the mood for talking himself

"Well, a "please" could have sufficed there, but anyway… I did have a map, but it either, A- disintegrated, B- destroyed by those bastards or C it's missing." Mordecai answers

"Well like the Amulet of Power I would think that they hid the map somewhere and counting on those Owl Gods you seem to have always fought with, they would hide it in a place they could think that you'll never find." Kludd says, moving a book away

"I hope not…" Mordecai growls, just thinking of what they did to stop his attempt to take over the Owl Kingdoms

Kludd turns around and faces Mordecai, "Why didn't you tell me this before? Is it your thing to leave information out when it could have been _vital_ to have _used_ during a _certain campaign _against the bloody Guardians!"

"Oi, I had to make sure it was still active! Would I give information to something that could have been destroyed by those cunts who dare to call themselves Owl Gods?!" Mordecai retorts, "That pick Glaux and that prick Winston would have fixed it so no one would ever know, through the legends or otherwise. But I will show them. I will become supreme ruler and I will destroy all that Glaux cherishes, especially his _precious_ Nya."

Kludd gives him a weird look as if he is crazy, "You really do have a problem with those gods…"

Mordecai turns around and looks towards the moon, which already has black starting to cover it, as goes the next moon phase, "Boy, for all I know, they're just as bad as your brother… _Soren_."

* * *

Under the same moon, Soren is on his way to the library, as they are going to have a stakeout in the name of making sure that there is not a spy amongst the ranks. He then is on his way before he hears giggling and eyes Pellimore with some owlets that are running amuck with bits of fabric and they are dancing about. Autumn is there too, as she often runs a bit of a thing with the owlets where it involves learning and other sorts of things. Guess Pellimore is helping her with some things and may be taking over the playgroup if she is leaving in a few nights for a couple weeks. Soren watches Pellimore enamoured, he has a crush on her indeed and they are soon to have maybe dinner together sometime.

She waves to him and he waves back.

"Oh, didn't notice you there." Pellimore says before a heart-warming giggle

"Yeah…" Soren says, unable to think of what else he could say

"What are you doing?" She asks

"Oh… I'm going to the library…" He answers before realising what he is meant to be doing, "Oh… I am supposed to be there, it's really urgent. Sorry, I have to go."

"That's fine, you have important things to do. Owlets, say good morning to Mr Soren." Pellimore says

"Good Morning, Mr Soren." The owlets say in unison

"Morning to you too, owlets." Soren says, also nodding his head respectively acknowledging Princess Autumn also being there, "See you later, Pellimore."

Soren then disappears before she could even get a word in reply. She likes him, not just from all the things she had heard about him being smart, brave and otherwise wise for his young age, exampled by that he already attends the parliament and contributes greatly, and a young voice amongst the 30-and-older-somethings really means well.

"Hey, why don't we play dress ups now?" Autumn says

The instant response from owlets that like the idea go towards a chest full of things to dress up in, including leaf helmets, as popularised by Soren, and also wooden swords, she does always tell them not to hit each other with them, as it is not nice. Pellimore stares off into space and Autumn always knows what that means, she sees a lot of it in girls her age and younger.

"Well, now I see a dreamy look in one's eyes…" Autumn sings before a cheerful giggle

"W-what?" Pellimore says, snapping out of her stupor

Autumn laughs, "Oh lass, I can tell that you are in love."

"I wouldn't call it love… I mean, I like Soren, but I wouldn't think he'd like me in that way… and that we're just friends and…" Pellimore stutters, proving the small Spotted Owl right in her assumption

"I'm sure he likes you in that way too, dear." Autumn smiles

"How can you tell?" Pellimore asks

"I can see it. Believe me; nothing gets past me, lass." Autumn replies, before a cheery giggle and helping a young owlet with a cape, "I was your age once, well, maybe a couple years older when I fell in love with the prince… Back when he was Lyze of Keil. When it comes to young love it would grow, and it will lead to a beautiful wedding."

"Yeah…" Pellimore mutters, "I guess…"

"Besides, a girl like you deserves a nice boy to settle down with whenever that time comes. For now, it's called "dating" for a reason." Autumn says, before turning to the owlets, and some are wearing their leaf helms, "Oh look, some little Guardians I see before me."

"When I grow up I wanna be a Guardian." One owlet says

"Well, someday, kiddo." Pellimore says, "It takes learning and practice, but you can achieve it if you try and all the GTA students graduating this year will tell you this, their years of training are soon to have paid off."

* * *

in the library, they are set in their positions, Soren is ready to engage the so presumed spy if needed. Gylfie and Digger are set to try and trap them, and if that does not prevail, Twilight is near the exit to stop them as the final resort. Two hours pass and still nothing, the boredom of waiting taking hold as impatient taps of claws echo through the quiet surroundings, and Gylfie is already looking through the shelves for something. Soren is sitting there bored when he is supposed to be on look out and Twilight, he's chatting with the librarian at the moment, who was more than willing to comply with them being here and doing this stakeout.

Without Soren knowing, he hears something and signals for the others to be ready. He then takes out a book and pretends to be reading it when, sure enough, the caped owl has just returned and enters where the scrolls are stored. Soren then signals to them that he is going in and he places the book back before poking his head around. –Sure enough, like Gylfie said, they are taking scrolls.

Sneaking up silently, he then is almost there to engage them either in a chat, or if worse, talon-to-talon combat. Whatever it is, he has to be ready for how this plays out, and he is pretty cautious of how this plays out that is, and since Kludd, he has really been learning how to be more aware of motives as well as trying to observe certain things. -They have a silver dagger with them and the size, a larger owl and bulky, but then again possibly female.

Soren bumps into a table, setting off a creaking drag of a noise, startling them to start running away.

"Hey!" Soren shouts, "Come back here!"

That sets off the other members of The Band, as it is now their time to act. Digger and Gylfie put piles of books in the way and knock over some, but they effortlessly manoeuvre around them as if it were nothing. In the fast pace, the one at the exits, Twilight manages to grab the wing of the hooded owl. The scrolls fall out off the bag and the owl screeches as they try to get their wing released.

"Nice save, Twilight." Soren says, impressed of what he just saw, "Now are you a Pure One."

"It's awfully rude and none of the less disrespectful to hold me like this." The cloaked owl, a female by voice and one that they know well says, still struggling

"Ga'Hoole doesn't take lightly to traitors." Gylfie hisses, making a point

"I am not a traitor, I am a commanding officer!" She, the cloaked owl, snaps with offence

Soren then approaches her and flips the hood and they all back away in fear. Twilight letting go of the wing as this owl is so definitely someone what could have them exiled if she has to. Can put them on a flint mop for three moons and/or have them chaw-chopped for however long until she decides so… They bow, with respect and already contemplate that she is mad…

_It is her majesty, Queen Barran…_

"Madame, w-we are so sorry, w-we thought you were a traitor and-", Soren says, stuttering at the thought that they just did that to their queen, he gulps, "We are sorry, deeply sorry."

"But, we have reason, your highness." Twilight says

"Yeah, Ma'am, we do." Digger inputs

"See, we thought you were a spy because you were taking scrolls and we thought you were a Pure One and we thought that we needed to investigate before having to make a big deal about it." Gylfie explains, a little nervous herself "So… Yeah, so sorry."

There is silence before hearing something and Barran chuckles, and they don't know what to make of it as they thought she'd be that sort of woman who'd get mad at bring handled like that as well as being accused of being a traitor and Pure One spy.

"Um… Ma'am?" Soren asks, a little confused

"I was an owlet once, like all of you. And as it is said, curiosity can be the driving force as to what can make you take risks." Barran says, in the opposite to what they expected, a light heartened tone, "If I didn't have a pure heart, I would have reprimanded you young'uns."

"So you're not mad at us?" Digger asks

"No, lad." Barran answers

"But why have you been taking scrolls, your majesty?" Gylfie asks

"I'll explain my research, if you want." Barran says, before a pause, "However… This must be discussed somewhere private. And it has to fall on deaf ears, if you know what I mean."

"Oh…" Digger says, "I don't get it."

"I'll explain it later, dear." Gylfie says

They then follow her to the royal study and Barran gets out scrolls and stuff while they take a look around. The space is filled with rare books, most in different languages, it is fairly stylish indeed, and with one thing out of place, a painting done which looks like it was done by a five year old. No, it actually _was_ done by a five year old, by the monarch's son and their prince, Josh. They do think why would they have a picture up which was done by a little owlet, but then again, it is their only son and if anything, Soren knows how attached mothers can be to things their owlets made… -And Marella can get VERY attached.

"I couldn't have expected a better time to have you here…" Barran says, attracting their attention as she makes eye contact with them, "…I need your help."

"What for?" Soren asks

"In my life especially, I have been through a lot, a lot that my family has no knowledge of, since I am protecting them from this. All my life the ancient legends have been involved…" Barran says, before a pause, "And I was the one who warded off Dark Magic before… But now it is getting worse…"

"Wait a second, Madame…" Gylfie says, interrupting rudely, "'Dark Magic', what is that?"

"In the legends, the pure of heart, wielded a magic called Light Magic, where it is used positively and rarely a weapon, however… With the darkest of heart, such as the Lord of Darkness, Mordecai himself, King of Hagsmire… He wield a power that is designed to hurt, torment and destroy. –Dark Magic as it is called." The snowy owl explains

"Call it funny, but I recall something such as this…" Twilight mutters, thinking of where he has heard such a thing before

"The Shrine of Cheyenne." Barran says, before a pause, "With the shrine and the history behind it, it's only common knowledge taught to owlets when they are young and in history classes that she has Light Magic and is of polar opposite to Mordecai. -General knowledge of both history and mythology within folklore of both here and the kingdoms around."

"I saw the inscription on the walls of the shrine." Twilight says, slightly having to had ignored of what Barran just said

She gives a scornful look, "I just explained that…"

"So… This has something to do with the balance of good and evil or something?" Gylfie asks, "If anything it seems a little late since the Pure Ones always seem to keep screwing up things and causing anarchy and chaos wherever they decide to go."

"Something like that." Digger says

Barran then puts a serious look on her face and makes direct eye contact with them all, which in a way is slightly frightening and also important at the same time, "I want to tell you something which only few I could ever trust know about. Something not even my family know, not even my husband, the king, nor my son, daughter-in-law or granddaughter. You all have to promise, and swear by it."

"I read the book…" Soren mentions, already aware of what she will say, he then kneels and bows his head, placing a wing over his heart, acting in complete formality "I know what you are and I swear on my life that this will never be shared."

"Good…" Barran says, the others looking towards their comrade as if he is hiding something that she is actually about to tell them, as if he already knows of what she is about to say to them that could make or break the fact that she needs help from them now more than never.

"What do you have to tell us, ma'am?" Twilight asks

"Yeah, what is it?" Gylfie adds, curiously

"The reason why I know everything about information in these scrolls, why I knew Soren had Starsight…" She says, before they turn to Soren with surprise, as they didn't know what he had… that until right now, "…The reason I know a lot about mythology and the Owl Gods in general is-"

"_I am the Goddess of The Moon, young'uns… Born of pure of heart and born as the last living goddess on the whole of the Earth."_


	7. Chapter 7: Goddess (Part II)

Chapter 7: Goddess (Part II)

"You're a what?!" the three other members of The Band exclaim with disbelief and stuck in a stupor, staring for half of a minute at the snowy owl

"How can- How?" Gylfie asks, promptly snapping out of her surprised stupor

"Twilight must have hit her head on something when he grabbed her." Digger says

"I did not." Twilight promptly replies, denying the notion that he would have handled the queen, well they did not know it was her until unhooding her, but still, he wouldn't have handled her as roughly as suggested

"Did too!" Digger rebuts

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

Right in the middle of their childish argument, a powerful light passes them and hits the wall, leaving a slight smouldering hole and they all then look to Barran whose snowy owl markings are a glow white with the energy that she possesses. Proof of her powers and of her identity as this goddess. Twilight and Digger, still dazed, look back and forth thinking that they could have been hit with whatever that was. Gylfie is just as surprised as they are…

"Lucky I missed…" Barran mutters, her glow diminishing and she chuckles, slightly amused of their faces, "Don't worry, I have control… Although they have been dormant for the last 20 years…"

"How the…" Twilight barely makes out

"What was that?" Gylfie asks

"Light Magic. As you can see…" Barran says, while they all still look over at the chuck that she has just blown out of the wall, "It's very powerful."

"And yet you didn't believe her?" Soren says, donning a confident smirk

"Well, I wouldn't really believe that any of the mythology, whatever you chose to call it, is true… I mean, that's all… like…" Gylfie says, herself lost for words to try and explain her doubts to the matter

"I'll get a book." The goddess snowy says to the elf owl and the two boys lost for words, "Of course, Soren knows already, way to show initiative, lad."

"Well, you said to read it when it was time, as you said 'when the moon goes dark during a full'." Soren answers

"And that is good you noticed the moon phase change so quickly." The snowy queen answers, while looking through the piles of books and scrolls which clutter her desk. Tidying up right now isn't an option when everything is needed.

She comes across the book, the same one she had loaned Soren and places it down, opening it to the page of interest. An owl of pure white is centred in the page while he moon rotations surround them like an objective painting like the ones, which hang in the Great Hall. Next to it the writings of which describes I all, moon rotations, and its controller, the goddess.

"Born Pure of Heart, I was chosen in this rite to be the Goddess of the Moon, the next incarnation. You see, Lord Mordecai's first ever attack on Glaumoria, well… known first attack in a thousand years after his death, killed the predecessor and then… I was born to be the next one." Barran explains

"And yet nobody knows…? Well, aside from us that is." Gylfie asks

"The only ones who know are my most trusted. My godfather, Ezyl… I mean, Prince Ezylryb, and his mate, whom I consider sister to me, Princess Autumn." Barran answers, before a disheartening sigh just thinking of the matter of the secret, "I don't want my husband to be in danger because of my powers… nor my baby, Josh, and his family. Lydea especialluy, since she suffered enough because of her liniage and my granddaughter… It's complicated and it breaks me to think that I have to live a lie…"

Soren places a wing on her shoulder, though hesitantly since she is their queen, "You're doing what is best to protect your family… I mean, if the truth didn't slip out of my mouth in front Ma, Da, Mrs P and Eg, I was doing the same thing with…"

"A secret?" Barran interjects, actually saving Soren from explaining it

"Yes…" He says before falling silent for a moment and he takes a deep breath on the matter of the secret, "Ma'am, we're going to help you. You know how you said I have starsight; I… I had a dream that made little to no sense to me and I fear that it could be relevant to this. …To you."

"Oh…" She utters before thinking hardly on this offer, "B-b-but, it, it's dangerous. I mean, I appreciate and sorta predicted this meeting to happen, but I fear it could be too dangerous. We are dealing with the forces of dark and light, good and evil… It's dangerous!"

"Barran…" Soren says, being frank with her, "We have braved so much that you couldn't imagine. We were the ones who stopped Metalbeak, the original one, from killing you guys with the bats, we stopped their plans that night and saved your hides. Moreover, since becoming Guardians, we've fought in Rosewood to protect it, we've fought in the siege six months ago, we were fighting alongside you and the others in the Rosewood fight before they came here. We're up for the challenge... Right?"

"Ready to be of service, your highness." Gylfie, Digger and Twilight all reply in unison with bows of respect proving his point that they're up to the challenge

"Besides, we owe it to you to help, after what happened in the library." He continues

"Again, I am so sorry about that." Twilight says

"It's fine." Barran answers before looking back to Soren, "Are you sure? I mean, you'll be risking your lives just by being around me in this predicament. And I don't want to bring younglings, who have their whole lives ahead of them, into what could be a battle between I and the… The Demon."

"We're as sure as my name is Digger." Digger comments, gaining an amused smile from the snowy goddess

Her smile soon turns back to a serious demeanour, "Alright but… For your actions if something goes wrong, you have to take the blame… Agreed?"

"Agreed." Soren answers, confidently and with a nod of his head, "I'm sure we'll be able to live with it."

"So…" Twilight says, "What first?"

"We have to go to the Shrine of Cheyenne… There is a scroll there; it could have information towards what we are looking for." The goddess informs them

"Excuse me, Ma'am Barran, but what are we looking for?" Digger asks, confused if anything as if he is actually missing, but then again, it is the question on all of their minds

"For now… I… I don't know…" Barran quietly answers as she flips up her hood, "…But I'm sure we can find something hidden in the shrine… So, let's go to the shrine. Shall we?"

Barran goes first and they follow close behind, as now they are in the middle of what could be what could the end of the world as they know it, as she puts it. They thought she was a spy, but now they have a reason and invariantly stumbled into this. However, it comes as their duty as Guardians to do what they must to protect and defend the owls of the kingdoms from evil… weather that be the Pure Ones or… as foretold in the legends… which Barran is referring to… something orchestrated by the Lord of Darkness.

They may have a living goddess among them and are assisting her, but could all of this be true, especially with… Dark Magic. She has Light Magic, as demonstrated by shooting a chunk out of the wall, necessary if anything to break up the little childish fight Twilight and Digger had. Pray tell this is true, Dark Magic will not scare them in a fight, as they have done more things worthy why they were advanced from mere post-arrival Guardians-in-Training like GTA students and became into full-fledged Guardians during that night wherein they worked together to foil the plans of the traitor and the Pure Ones.

* * *

A mirror, Nyra usually spends her time in most evenings and nights, often admiring her image because the vanity of beauty often overcomes her just for no apparent reason aside from the whims of being a girl. And besides, she has acquired a few new capes for when the winter will come. Keeping warm and at the same time being in trend. The only queenly thing she does aside from hosting get-togethers and having tea parties with her ladies in waiting. Nyra's more into her role, which mostly comprises of supervising and training recruits and the soldiers and the many things she is renowned for, fighting furiously and in some cases, without the need of armour, a helm or even battle claws. If anything, being active in her duties is what a supportive wife does, unlike ever being one who is overindulgent and spoiled, only being the woman who makes the king look good.

Kludd comes into their room, carrying a book under his wing, which he places down on his desk. Among other things, like maps, books of strategy and battle tactics, the joy of the many things of his kingdom he manages, especially the main part of the kingdom: the Pure One Army. He takes off his helm, as he has really had enough of earing it for this night. One of the servants picks it up and places it where usually Kludd would want it to be, not too far from the bed.

Kludd comes behind Nyra who is trying on something in a pale blue colour and wraps his wings around her waist, placing his head on her shoulder, lying his head there.

"I missed you…" Nyra utters, turning her head and nuzzling his

"I miss you too…" Kludd whispers softly, before kissing her back, "Work always is the burden for why we usually are so busy never to see each other. And then again, at the end of the night we are both tired…"

"And then again… Lethargic, needing sleep which is the cure-all for most ailments from the previous night." She finishes his sentence, knowing to what he was thinking

"Is that a new cape, dear?" He asks, noticing what little things that she wears and what she gets

"Yes, one of my ladies recommended it for the coming season. Pale ice blue, an otherwise cool colour indeed…" Nyra answers, still admiring it though in the embrace of her husband, "Do you like it?"

"For all the garments and the jewels in the world, nothing can compare to your beauty." He replies

"Kludd…" Nyra blushes, they've been married for a few months and she still blushes whenever he says sincere things, like when they were dating, some things never change, "Such a charmer…"

"Hey, with a wife like you, I'll never grow tired of seeing you, and never will run out of words." Kludd says, turning her around to hold her close in a loving hug, "I hate work some nights… But at least I come back to our chamber knowing you'll be here."

She smiles softly at the notion, "Kludd, do you think…"

"Not tonight, love." He answers promptly, before looking towards the sad, through understanding look on her face, one that he would know too well with her, "I've got something to do."

"Kludd, I don't want you to be up so late reading those books. They'll do your head in." She advises, always concerned for his wellbeing as a wife tends to be and she sighs, "I worry, Kludd…"

"I know you do, I know you do. But don't, my queen." Kludd says, taking her wings

Nyra sighs, "Well, I'm going to bed… Don't stay up too late, please."

She pushes Kludd away and takes off the cape before going to bed. The ladies in waiting give an unsympathetic look to Kludd, as every night this week he has been so wrapped up in this Nyra's often alone at dinner and in this chamber. The only company she has aside from the soldiers during training are the ones so close to her, the ladies in waiting and her maid of honour (and General and surrogate daughter), Elanore. She fears the beginning of what was in her last marriage; distance and utter loneliness and the one thing she wants more in the world than being the empress of the world beside her king taken away from her…

"Don't give me that look, ladies…" Kludd scorns as he heads over to the desk, "Decease and desist."

They then curtsey and some leave the room to go home, Kludd just rolls his eyes and couldn't care less of secondary judgement from the help. He then hears Nyra's sigh from the other part of the room, sad sounding and painful for him to hear. He hates having to do this, but… there are some things where you have to take the chance or miss out and die/almost die in another pointless campaign.

He sighs, _"I'm sorry, my dearest Nyra… But, I'm sick of losing and every time we lose… I feel like I am failing… But, thank you for ever being so faithful, dear… Again, I am sorry I can't be around, but… Every minute counts to what will be our glorious reign of all the owl kingdoms. As you said once… "A new and noble era will dawn". Yeah… the only words that really did matter when heard that speech.. For now, good light my queen. Sleep well…"_

Kludd then opens the book to the first page, with some eagerness to find out more of what the power will become…

* * *

The Shrine of Cheyenne, in the theology and otherwise mythology, Goddess Cheyenne was the one who defeated the darkness of which was Lord Mordecai and she is credited of being a grand ally of their first king, King Hoole, and being the pretty much matriarch of the Guardians. They are not sure what had become of the former Goddess of the Moon who was before killed in Glaumora almost forty years ago, unflattery to say about to ask the age of the Queen of Ga'Hoole, who turns out to be a goddess from hatch.

Soren walks around and reads the many inscriptions on the walls of the cave, retelling the events of the faithful night in which the forces were corrected and the evil was vanquished. The first ever victory to the Guardians side among many over the centuries that have passed.

"How did both die at the same time when legend foretells Mordecai was given a blow that would have killed him instantly?" Soren asks, not getting how they could both die at the same time

"Well, in the end, they both died since they both gave each other a fatal blow with their weapons, able to kill the other… And it did correct the forces." Barran explains, walking around and tapping the rocks, which make up stone flooring.

"Um, Queen Barran, what are we looking for?" Digger asks

The goddess draws her dagger and slams it hard into the ground, shattering the hold between the two stones and she begins to pry at it. The stone only moving slightly as she tries to dislodge it and to no avail, the stone doesn't move.

"Allow me." Twilight says, doing the noble thing and helping the queen

Even with a Great Grey, one of the largest and most strong owls to be the one trying to dislodge this stone from the flooring, it doesn't move and using Light Magic to pulverise it is not a solution the goddess who wields it wants to come to. They then all take hold of the dagger and it takes the force and combined strength of a Barn Owl, a Snowy Owl, an Elf Owl, a Burrowing Owl and a Great Grey to dislodge it, sending the stone flying and a cloud of dust to appear. –Much to expect from a millennia of sitting there, the only things visible are the candles giving off a soft yellow glow to the dust.

"Wow… dusty." Digger utters

The dust clears and at the bottom of the gap there lay a scroll which Barran picks up, after picking up her dagger which remains as it was, unchanged as if it wasn't just almost applied enough force to bend it, and places it back in its case. She then opens the scroll and as they all look over it, it is in a language unknown to all… well, maybe except one… as she is reading it.

"What language is that?" Gylfie asks, speaking for all of The Band who are just as confused as she is

"Naya'va, the ancient and common place royalistic language of the North." Barran answers, "Used widespread aside from English and Krakish."

"Well… What does it say?" Gylfie asks

* * *

_"An Unabridged tale of the true events around the first war… You may know it as the Legend of Mordecai and Cheyenne._

_Lord Mordecai had created a weapon of which could mean the end of it all, not even the Amulet of Power could compare. It is called simply, Mordecai's Orb. It was forced by his own powers, made from Pure Dark Magic from his own power. He was using it to make his army much like him, stronger and faster than anything known. –A super army even!_

_Mordecai first used his army to destroy the Tyto Forest Kingdom, killing Cheyenne's family. Of course, we do not know at that stage if Cheyenne had children or a mate herself, as there are still Charid Royals ruling Tyto to this day, but then again, who does know._

_After the orb became missing, only nights before Mordecai's showdown with Goddess Cheyenne, it's whereabouts became unknown, as it is unsure what Glaux and Queen Nya of North did with it. The final showdown was the fight that meant that the Orb's itself could have destructed as Lord Mordecai did at his death, but then again… it is unknown of what became of it to this current day…_

_But if it were to be found, a Pure One King could find a way to use such raw dark powers to lead an all-out war against that is all good and… un-Tyto. It is true that Mordecai himself had children, three sons and a daughter, and their descendants are known to have been demonic hagsfiends, which resemble Sooty Owls, bearing the dark blue eyes in which Lord Mordecai had…_

_Prey tell what damage it could bring, but for now, it remains very unknown…"_

* * *

Barran places the scroll down and shares a worried glance with the others. The possibility of Kludd coming across a weapon such as that could mean the end of it all, the end of the Guardians and the end of… well… the world as they know it… and a mass-genocide of non-Tyto owls.

"Wouldn't they be weakened demi-gods either way, since they are decants of descendants of descendants of Mordecai?" Twilight asks

"Mordecai was more demon than a god, his power corrupted him into becoming Lord Mordecai and founding the Pure Ones… He had darkness in his heart and he had to be destroyed. If Cheyenne didn't destroy him… things would have been much different." Barran explains, worry in her heart for what could or could have been, "The world would have been a different place if Dark Magic hath prevailed."

"That guy is the evil of all evil. So evil he would make Metalbeak the Destroyer bow down to him." Digger comments, being somewhat true

"Agreed…" Barran utters, "Evening after next I want to leave Ga'Hoole… The kingdom could be at risk if I stay here while the Pure Ones could already be in research."

"We'll…" Soren tries to say

"No, this is a burden I have to bear in protecting my people, my family and my kingdom…" Barran interrupts, sharply, "It is too dangerous and you may say otherwise, but it is."

"You will not go alone. Goddess or not you are the Queen of Ga'Hoole and we're not going to be left here when the world is at risk and that the guilt of if you get killed will too great…" The Barn Owl retorts sharply

"Yeah, we can't let you go alone, so stop trying to make it that hard for yourself to accept help." Gylfie adds

"Like I said, it is too dangerous for young'uns and you may want to come, but we are dealing with Dark Magic and the escaped scroom of Mordecai now and it is far worse than I first fought." Barran objects

"We can handle anything." Twilight says

"Yeah, nothing beats us." Digger says, confidently

Barran sighs, knowing that she did ask for their help but cannot turn down it now, "Alright… We'll leave night next, alright. And remember, I mean what I say by what I said earlier."

"Like I said, we can live with that." Soren says, his friends nodding with agreement. They know the stakes are high and with this evidence that Lord Mordecai's powers over darkness and Dark Magic could be active and this orb could be somewhere were the Pure Ones could get it. –But they have to uphold their oath and if anything… Soren has his own mission, a mission that could mean that he could be the one mending his feud with his brother someday... A secret mission no less.


	8. Chapter 8: Under the Moon

Chapter 8: Under the moon

Awake yet so early once again by the dreaming mind, she watches from the balcony above as owls whom she consider dear family to her are preparing to be going away for a little bit on their honeymoon. It was only just previously she had said goodbye to her son again, and more especially to her granddaughter. Going on two soon, a little angel of a darling, to grow up into a beautiful and just woman, like her mother. Barran admires her daughter-in-law Lydea and her fair, just and pacifist stance on this war, a young royal indeed, only nineteen going on twenty, like her son, their birthdays a mere day apart, coincidentally amusing much indeed as they are married now.

"Why are you up so early?" A voice, none other than her husband of these many years asks

Barran noticed his presence only moments ago, "If I didn't hear you, you could have scared me to death."

"At least I don't have to announce my presence every few bloody minutes…" Boron dryly utters coming beside his wife, "But you still haven't answered me. Why?"

"I couldn't sleep…" She answers with some passive anger, "What, I have to give you a reason now to have insomnia?"

"Barran, you have been having irregular sleeping habits, barely have been able to focus and haven't really eaten anything." He reasons, making her look at him by turning her head, "Are you ill or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine…" She coldly mutters

"No you're not!" He exclaims, knowing very well the little things which make up how she can either be telling the truth or is lying, 'You're lying and I can see…"

"Why is it that whenever you hear something you have to jump to conclusions?" She asks with a sneering look in her eyes, "I'm fine, and there's nothing to it."

"This is why I have to pester you about everything lately?!" He snaps, getting angry, "You're acting so childish and you just are… so stubborn. It's like you're half-way to having an early mid-life crisis."

"Speak for yourself…" She retorts with a scoff, "Mr I-often-am-a-perfectionist-about-everything-to-do- wth-everything and Mr everything-is-always-about-politics. When was the last time you haven't been so sprinking busy to even have dinner together? Half of the time that Josh and Lydea were ere you either were busy or creeping them out with such profane ways of saying such rude things."

"Well… Someone is in a very cranky mood this evening…" He says

She slaps him, "Don't be such a prick, Boron Nyctea. You're becoming your father!"

Boron's eye then twitches and she does mean what she says, but then again, even daring to mention even a syllable never the less comparing him to the one who was responsible for so many of the wounds on the Northern Kingdom which are gradually healing.

"Don't you… ever mention that owl…" He growls, only keeping his anger to a level because she is his mate, "The shame is enough to… You know why I never want to hear that name ever again."

"Maybe I'm right…" She says, then going to the door of their room, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to mind my own Glaux-damn business, like _someone_ should."

"At least I show some concern for you, Barran." He says, intending to be somewhat harsh, before turning more sincere "Unlike my sprinking traitor of a father I at least love my wife and mother to my son. You know I love you, Barran…"

"Of course I do…" Barran mumbles, interrupting, "But I would like to be alone sometimes."

"But there is a limit." Boron reasons, knowing how she can be sometimes where she is having quite the time during when there is a full moon and the rotation after that, "I do ask that…"

She gives an unimpressed glare, "For starters, it's a no."

"Oh thank Glaux…" He breathes

Barran then heads out, rudely enough, but the least of it is that she can have enough of it all sometimes. This is the only time they haven't even gotten into an argument much like the other times lately. Ever since before the harvest, she and Boron have had their good nights and their bad nights, but unwillingness to even consider a divorce and how much they do actually love each other are what are keeping them together…. Aside from that, this is quite the spell of events, uncanny to the events of an October when Josh was little.

Barran then heads out to the landing platform where her newly wedded friends who are more family than anything, and after a hug goodbye, she says a farewell for now. She'd be rather down here than back on the balcony, because she really isn't in the mood this evening. Of course, with this new mission, she can be able to get away for a little while, because there is something more important now than sitting around having to pretend to play "happy household" with her husband. They have been together for nearly 20 years and not even the wise words from a woman who was forced into marriage to the traitor (who is now remarried to someone who treats her right and loves her) can help right now.

Of course, classes start in less than two hours from now, so might as well stop lamenting the whole problem, suck it up, and rather get ready for teaching her class. –The advanced of all the classes they are.

* * *

Starting a new night, Kludd wakes up and yet every night he just seems he always wants to have a lie down… He cuddles Nyra as if he is shielding her from the danger that is the Guardians. Like one wise bastard of a king had said, there comes a time where kingdom comes before anything else. –And then again that same bastard is indeed Lord Mordecai and then again, it's better to resemble example off of him as he does have a point; a method to his madness.

"Kludd, it's early…" Nyra murmurs sleepily

"I know, love. I know." Kludd answers, in the same sort of tone

"Did you stay up reading again?" She asks

"…No." He replies, obviously trying to hide that though the evidence is clearly there right beside the bed as well as on his desk and mostly on the floor in piles

"Don't give me that, Kludd…" She warns, perking her head up and giving a stern look, as she knows when a man is lying, knows a lot about lying in general this queen does

"Oh, alright, you got me…" Kludd yawns, earning him a look of disapproval, though tired, as it is only the wee hours of the evening, "I spent half of the night reading until your ladies in waiting made me go to bed. Forceful bitches they are…"

"I told them to do that." Nyra responds, much to Kludd's annoyance to hear that she would order something like that, but then again, she does have much concern, "Kludd, staying up all day like this is why you're making worry constantly."

_"Kludd, get down to the library, now." Mordecai's voice in his head orders_

"Honey, I'll see you later ok." Kludd says, placing on his helm suddenly and he walks over to get a cape

"Kludd…" Nyra breathes with annoyance as she sits up

"Sorry, honey. Got to go." He interrupts, placing on a cape and rushing over to kiss her head, before the doors burst open and he rushes off

Elanore comes in before they close the doors, handy indeed and Nyra just is in bed thinking that he really had not grown up, being that he only came of age about two months before their wedding, which was in November the previous year. It is only in the end of winter that he will be nineteen and yet as a king, he is supposed to be mature in his own way (that is meaning he doesn't just suddenly just leave with no apparent reason and right in the middle of Her Pureness telling him off).

"Let me guess…" Elanore says, getting Nyra a cape from the wardrobe, "He's as cold as the wind at this time, milady Nyra…"

Nyra just places on her cape, "Why don't we get breakfast, hm?"

The young adolescent gives the queen a look, "Is there something with Kludd?"

"More than you know, dear Elanore Camille…" The snow coloured barn owl answers, walking to the door, "Well, come on now. The last thing I'd want to see is you stop growing."

Nyra wraps a wing around Elanore as they walk down the hallway. They're often regarded as if they are mother and daughter this pair, as she and Metalbeak never did manage to have children before his death, but dear Elanore Camille Brix had filled that void in Nyra's heart… However, Nyra someday hopes to be with owlet someday… Whenever Lord Kludd hath decides to get his bloody head out of the books and bother to…

* * *

Soren never expected that Pellimore would be up so early most nights. From the understanding of girls he got from having been with Otulissa a year and a bit they would rather get up when the sun is well down. In addition, with GTA students (or post-arrival trainees), the principal stays the same for these girls. Never the less, Soren still has much to learn about dating, and barely recovered from his whole fiasco break up with Miss Perrin, there is some reluctance to move on, but then again, he hasn't even seen Otulissa since their break up. She has been busy with the normal night-to-night drawl of the life of a Senior Year GTA Student, comprising of homework, study, training and classwork.

Of course, Soren himself has been busy too, being that he is in both Coliering and Weather-Interpretation Chaw and chaw duties often do take time to compete. Otherwise, he couldn't see her anyway since she's always somewhere on the other side of the tree and he would rather keep his distance, as seeing your ex pretty much every day isn't the best, especially for healing hearts.

The ex sees him with this new girl and all she does feel aside from longing is pity, "Poor girl. She'll know why broke up with him soon. Prepare to be stood up time and time again…"

"So let me get this straight. You dived straight into a river at the bottom of a waterfall with Master Ezylryb to help rescue Madame Autumn?" Pellimore asks, very interested in what Soren is saying

"Yeah… And believe me, when it comes to Ezylryb and Madame Autumn… Believe me, I've heard that he almost died a few times as he loves her very much…" Soren replies, once thinking upon that topic, adding side notes, "And yeah, I would never want to see anyone drown so… again, we went down there and fought against water and saved her. –That's when I found out owls can't swim, by trying it myself. Let's just say that it wasn't such a splash."

She chuckles, as he was trying to make a joke in the last part, "You're funny…"

"Yeah…" He says, with a half laugh, "Sorta why the Princess gave me a medal."

"You have a medal collection?" She asks, intrigued

"Yeah, I sorta have them on me. I couldn't trust my parents around them, especially ma, as she can be a little prying at times, so I had them at my ex's place… I ended up collecting them." He explains, falling silent for a bit there while thinking of the harshness of the break up, "So… Yeah, I'll show you."

Soren then gets them out and they are wrapped in a special piece of fabric. Three medals given to him, over the course of a year. He has only been a Guardian for a year now pretty much, since the night following the defeat of the Pure Ones and the defeat of Lord Metalbeak.

"This one, which has the Kin Royal emblem on it, I got that one from Princess Autumn and sorta from their Queen Dowager. Now, this one, I was given this by the United Kingdoms of Owl for my efforts in peacekeeping with the whole Rosewood thing and for defeating Metalbeak. –We all got one, the band." Soren says explaining the medals he has

"And what is this one? This last one." Pellimore asks, admiring one that has the Great Tree engraved on it

"We got this one the night we became Guardians." Soren answers, picking it up, "It's a Medal of Honour."

"Oh cool…" Pellimore says, picking it up and admiring it, "You know… I'm gunna make a sash for you to wear them on."

"You don't have to do that." Soren says with simple protest

"It'll be no trouble at all." She smiles

"Well, I suppose." He smiles back

Otulissa watches on disgusted as they share a smile. As much as she does have it that if they officially date and become a couple that she'll be heartbroken like her in the end, she has envy and spite in her heart. It disgusts her that he would move on this fast, as they only broke up before the wedding and that was a week ago or so, not that long nevertheless.

Barran notices her student standing there with the look on her face and she is coming past anyway, since GTA classes are about to start. Might as well stop her staring before she burns a hole in his head with the glare alone.

"Otulissa, classes are about to start. Come on now." Barran says to her pupil, while walking past

"Yes, madam." Otulissa promptly answers, leaving I for now o follow close behind her ryb

"Moving on can be tough, owlet." The snowy says, "But I do hope that you will maintain your marks and grades stay as they are. Most girls of your class and calibre put books before boys."

"I will try, madam." The student answers, before entering the classroom

"I'll be setting homework study whenever the king is not teaching you." Barran informs her student, while placing her books down on the desk

"I am sorry if I am intruding, madam, but may I ask why?" Otulissa asks

Barran pauses for a moment, "I'm going to visit my granddaughter up in the north for a bit."

"That's cool…" Otulissa says

Barran walks outside to invite the rest of the class inside to start lesions. Usually they are when outside waiting for class, since Barran is big on etiquette in a manner, they have to line up and make sure their uniform is prim and proper. They are the ones who are the role models of the whole of the Guardian Training Academy and she does believe that they should dress like a role model and with pride of that they are the brightest and best of the academy.

"Come in." Barran says

She then writes the lesion on the blackboard at the head of the room while the students ready their books and stand behind their desks, Otulissa then joins them before Barran turns around.

"Good evening, Moon Master Class." Barran says

"Good evening, your majesty." The students answer

The queen smiles, as they then take their seats "Alright, now open your textbooks to page 234. In the history of the tree…"

* * *

After blowing off his wife like that, Kludd thinks to himself that this better be important. It took a long walk down to the library thinking that it's important, but how Nyra takes it he had really better hope it is important. She sounded a little agitated, well, he can't really tell between, but she sounded annoyed definitely.

"Alright, you wanted to see me, Mordecai?" Kludd asks, "It better be darn important as my wife gave me the look…"

"Oh I assure you, Kludd… The journey begins now…" Mordecai says, forming from the smoke again to appear in front of him

"Good, so… What news from you?" Kludd asks

"Not news, my good owl, but rather a riddle. IN the absence of a map due to the owl gods, I had remembered a riddle I made to find it." Mordecai explains

"So, tell it to me." Kludd demands

"Well, someone is impatient." Mordecai says before clearing his throat… "Now then here is the riddle…"

Mordecai hands Kludd a scroll and then disappears… Kludd looks towards it with much digression, as he does wonder what Mordecai is up to. Usually something as he is usually never this secretive, unless if he was being watched or something. Kludd gingerly opens the scroll, nervous of what the contents will be when he lays his eyes upon this answer. He then looks to wooden figures that move around as if manipulated by the scroom, which hovers around. He looks towards them, wondering what this means…

"Her Pureness, Queen Nyra of Snowy Tyto." The guard announces, a little too fashionable to be discerning, earning unamused look from Nyra as royal titles aside, she doesn't need an interruption.

Nyra comes beside Kludd, frozen with endearing thought, and kisses his neck, being that he is wearing his helm and sure enough she is not quite fond with the taste of metals, especially copper, given her last husband had a metal beak, hence his name indeed.

"Kludd, what are you doing?" Nyra asks, a little worried about his… general blankness

"Oh, just… stuff…" Kludd says, casually speaking

She has a slight smirk, "You are quite the worker…"

"You seem to be in a better mood than last morning and even then the events of this evening?" He asks, wondering what has his wife now happy when she had a look that could mean she'd tear you apart with her bare claws if you got her indeed mad.

"I have means to be." She smiles, "Our recruits are going well, my love. Showing much promise… Just like you did when I first saw you and with… you know… the bluebird."

Kludd chortles, suddenly taking her into an embrace, her cheeks turning a bit red, "It is because they have a good teacher, my love."

Nyra chuckles playfully, "Says my king who was my most promising student."

"Then you know you taught the great of kings and generals then. A teacher as intelligent as she is… well… beautiful." He flirtatiously remarks, making her cheeks turn a darker red.

Weakening holds of stability as their beaks lock in a passionate kiss. With passion as it is said that often that they do have _certain_ needs and sure as hell since they have been busy surely, in. Kludd presses Nyra against the bookshelf, knocking a few books down in the process as they continue a heated and loving kiss… Well, that is before the scroom in the room invisible really has enough of Kludd's libido and throws the scroll at him, pretty much a sign of telling him off.

_"Don't you get distracted, boy. You have a mission and last I checked, I gave you a piece of information to decipher. So… QUIT PLAYING AROUND WITH YOUR MISSUS AND GET TO WORK!" Mordecai orders sharply from inside his head_

"Ow…" Kludd exclaims, before rubbing the side of his head with his wing

"Kludd, what's the matter?" Nyra asks, concerned

"It's nothing. Scroll hit my head…" He answers, before having a moment's thought, "Honey, are you good with riddles?"

"Well I suppose…" She answers, disappointed of how the subject has changed

"Love, maybe later, ok." He says, letting her go and picking up the scroll and letting it down on the desk.

Nyra sighs, unimpressed, "So what is this riddle?"

_"The place of which this weapon lay is both holy and unholy to the Pure Ones and a place wherein it is in the shadow of a shadow."_

Nyra starts thinking. She hasn't ever been the best with riddles, well, what her late first husband Metalbeak told her once that is, but she would rather give it a go…

* * *

Soren is walking Eglantine home from school. It's pretty much his turn, since oftentimes he is the one tasked with looking after his little sister, ever since when she was younger… and when Kludd wasn't too cold-hearted to have now called himself High Tyto of the Pure Ones and lead several (failed) attacks and a siege on Ga'Hoole.

"Soren guess what story that they read tonight. Guess, guess." Eglantine exuberantly says, excited to tell her big brother

"What was it then?" Soren asks

"Battle of the Ice Claws!" Eglantine cheers

Soren chuckles, as she loves that story as much as she does, he watches as she walks alongside him, and with her little wings outstretched. He can tell she will someday want to fly, she really would.

"Soren Canner." Someone says, taking him by surprise

He looks behind him and one of the Royal Guard is standing before him. One thing with the guard is that they can be to the envy of those, as they are a _very_ exclusive chaw in itself and if anything, pretty much all of them were in Moon Master Class and are indeed graduates with the marks that owls like well-known prodigies of the class, such as Josh Nyctea, their prince, could get. –The best-needed if they are to protect the royal family and the additional regals and other important owls.

"Yes, that is I." Soren replies

"The Queen addresses to you a scroll." They announce, presenting a scroll

"Oh, thanks." Soren replies, taking the scroll and reads it, muttering some words as he reads

"I'm gunna need the scroll back to give to the other members of your group…" The guard says

Soren hands it over awkwardly, "Oh… Sorry. FYI, they're at the training ground."

The guard nods and leaves as quick as they came and Soren then looks to Eglantine, who has been tapping him on the wing wanting to know what is going on since maybe about when he got the scroll.

"What was that about?" Eglantine asks

"I'll be going away for a little while…" Soren mentions, answering her question

"Will ma and da know?" She asks

"Well, Eg. I'm counting on you to tell them when me and Gylfie, Digger and Twilight go, ok." Soren says, kneeling down to her level, "You know why. They worry about it like anything else."

Eglantine giggles, "They make funny faces when they're worried."

Soren smirks, "Yeah, I know. Now come on."

As soon as Soren gets up from his little sister's level and starts to walk, he then bumps into someone and they both knock each other. Soren wonders how shoddy he can be nowadays… all of it started since when he… broke up with Otulissa…

"Oh, Otulissa…" Soren awkwardly ousts, "Here… I'll… I'll pick up your books."

"No, no, you don't have to do that." Otulissa says, trying to pick up her books by herself, feeling awkward herself

"No, I insist." Soren says, asserting the fact that it is the polite gentleowl thing to do

He then collects up her schoolbooks she was carrying and gives them to her. This is pretty much their first encounter since breaking up those days ago before the wedding and yet he still looks at her as if it was the first time they met, that night when Allomere and members of his chaw left to go and search St. Aegolius to see if the claims of Soren's story was true. The first moments they saw each other… he was taken by her beauty, it has been pretty much two years since and he still looks at her that way, although they had went through the perils of a Guardian - Guardian-in-Training relationship.

"You know…. I'm sorry." Soren says, bowing his head away as they haven't been of best of terms since the fateful night, "I didn't want it to end that badly…"

"Well… I didn't want to intrude on you…" Otulissa says, "Ok, how could you have replaced me so fast?"

"Who, Pellimore?" He says, getting the feeling that she would consider him one of those guys who are the ones who dump a girl and then get a new one, like, the next day, "Nah, nah, we are just good friends sort of thing… I mean we'd not be dating and it's a little early to do so… and…"

"I understand." She smiles, painfully in her heart really hating hearing this before donning a smile to bear that he has a girl who is a love interest, "You still get your words mixed up like you do."

"Yeah…" Soren says, "You know… I can hope we can still be friends, I mean… I wish you all the best with your studies."

"Yeah… Thanks." Otulissa replies, "I wish you well with… whatever you are doing nowadays."

"Soren, let's go. I wanna go home and stuff…" Eglantine whines, breaking the moment

"I'm sorry… But I have to take my sister home." Soren says, "I guess I'll see you around…"

"Yeah… See you around." Otulissa says, "See you later, dear Eglantine."

"Bye." Eglantine says, waving back

She watches as Soren and his little sister walk away and she stands there for a moment, as she then notices a piece of paper that fell out of one of her books. Aged slightly as it is from last year, when it they were deeply in love to the point where they hoped that for the rest of their lives they'd spend it together. She cries as she looks upon the writings… _"Otulissa Perrin loves Soren Canner … SC+OP=Forever…_" The words of a girl in love to write to pass every waking moment to express her love deeply. She sheds a tear just thinking of it, allowing them to fall on the page excerpt from her book.

* * *

Barran comes home after supervising student study and places her books down in the lounge room. Relieved to be home at some points really, as it has been a bit of a hard-work night. Boron is sitting there reading the newspaper, just checking out what the happening are.

"I'm going to Josh and Lydea's for a little bit." Barran announces

"You really do endeavour to visit them often." Boron says, acknowledging her presence as well as eying her, "Send my regards… I'll be dealing with the senators for the next few nights. We're hosting the OWER senators…"

"They're set homework study." She informs him

"Thank Glaux…" He utters

"Princess Autumn and Prince Ezylryb left this evening…" Barran mentions, receiving a look since he knows and was there thinking she'd lost it, "It's funny since I have to get used to the title…"

"I did never think it possible, your godfather and a princess hitting it off." Boron says, thinking that over

"It's possible for those things to happen." Barran says, "Last I checked, he was quite the charming gentleowl, eligible even as he was the Lyze of Kiel and is a decorated war hero, and if anything, they are lucky to have each other."

Boron looks to her weirdly as he often doesn't get her, even after all these years he still doesn't get her sometimes. But then again, the same feelings can be expressed in her perspective, as there is much she still doesn't understand about him, especially now that they had experienced the dreaded empty nest… Since Josh went away and is all grown up. Who'd think that two years would pass and they'd be essentially stuck in a marriage rut while seeing good friends marry and their son and daughter in law enjoy the (not so often sometimes) joys of parenthood with their young daughter.

"I'm going to the study…" Barran announces, she then goes to Boron and kisses the side of his head and no response back… Barran sighs deeply as it does upset her that they're like this now… "I'll see you at dinner…"

* * *

At dinner, Eglantine is telling her parents about, school since they has asked about their days. Marella likes hearing about what her sweetheart children do, her darling daughter always telling her tales as such whimsy of school nights passing. Soren cares no attention, and one look has sealed the question on his parents' minds.

"It's a little too early to be getting a new girlfriend." Noctus says, speaking words Marella won't think of saying, "if anything, she'd be the rebound…"

"Soren… Soren… Mummy to Soren…" Marella says, waving her wing in front of his face, "Soren!"

"Wha-" Soren utters, snapping out of his stupor, "Ma! Don't do that unless you want to scare me half to death."

"What were you thinking about, dear?" Marella enquires

"Oh nothing." The son answers

"He was thinking of a girl, Marella. It's pretty obvious…" Noctus explains, just knowing what is going on

"I was not!" Soren exclaims

"You had a messy break up not too long ago, Soren. Now is not the time to be getting another girlfriend." His mother advises, as if she knows about dating

"Yes, dearie. Let the wounds heal or they'll become deeper." Mrs P says, gaining some input

"Mum, if I was thinking about Pellimore I would have already gone out with her to dinner." Soren replies giving a stern look not just to his mother

"Ah-huh, she is the lady friend of his." His father announces, as he has just given inadvertently a name

"You better not do what I think you'll do." His mother surely warns

"I am not like that!" Soren growls, before storming off to his room, as half of the time this is what has been happening if they seem to get him mad

"I know where he gets that look from…" Marella says

"Indeed." Mrs P concurs as they both look to Noctus, who is a little distracted after tuning out since Soren stormed off

"What?" Noctus asks, as if he is missing something here that the women have just said


End file.
